Bitter Sweets and Violent Treats
by Mon Dieu A Penny
Summary: A potential mate is presented to Lord Sesshoumaru. He is delicate and small and beautiful, and has a spider marking carved into his back. Watch as the web unfolds and a tale wreathed in midnight threatens to bloom. MM, violence, implied rape, language
1. first Taste

Chapter 1: First Taste

.

.

.

The expression on Inutaisho's face was one of utter contempt.

"This child is male." He said bluntly, his piercing gaze shifting from the raven haired hanyou to his poised sire. The tall, slight, spider youkai placed one of his long boned fingers on the boy's shoulder and the little hanyou visibly flinched.

"That he is." replied the Kumo Lord evenly, his voice a mocking slither.

"And what exactly what I do in terms of an heir? You are surely not foolish enough to believe that the Inu lines end with my son?" replied an impatient Inutaisho.

"Of course My Lord, the Great Inu no Taisho comes from a long-standing heritage of powerful demons. If mated, a potion would be brewed for the hanyou, such that he could bear the Lord Sesshoumaru young." Again the small one shivered, his needlepoint fangs chewing his lower lip.

"Mated, Lord Kumo? I believe you are getting rather ahead of yourself."

"My utmost apologies…" replied the cool Kumo, the parody of a bow arching his narrow body. "It was presumptuous of me to assume you had taken any interest at all."

"It isn't my interest that should concern you. It is Sesshoumaru's." at this Sesshoumaru looked up from his father's side, having watched the entire exchange rather passively.

"Sesshoumaru?" prompted Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru's indifferent expression shifted to the small hanyou, noting the way the boy seemingly shrunk away although he remained perfectly still.

"What of him?" asked Sesshoumaru in a monotone voice.

"Is he to your liking?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "he is young," he replied.

"How about we give them some time ... to get acquainted," said the Kumo quickly, a rather suggestive implication to his tone.

"Fine." Said Inutaisho before Sesshoumaru could voice his disagreement.

The Kumo roughly pushed his son forward whose knees looked as if they were ready to give out beneath him. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. Without a word, he dismissively turned on his heels, exiting the receiving hall without looking back. His sensitive ears caught the barely audible footsteps behind that indicated the smaller hanyou was following. He led the boy from room to room, half testing to see if the boy would follow at all. Although, he considered, given the alternative which meant returning to his cruel looking father, there was really not much of a choice at all...

Finally, Sesshoumaru took mercy on the faltering footsteps and hesitant aura surrounding the boy. He turned in the direction of a small but peaceful bodi tree garden, settling beneath a wide, crooked trunk beside a small stream. The little hanyou looked about timidly before cautiously lowering himself a good four feet from the youkai Lord. Sesshoumaru gazed at the small one indifferently.

"What is your name, little kumo?" he questioned softly.

"Naraku" whispered the child.

"Do you want to be my mate, Naraku?"

"No." Naraku replied to his palms, cradling a pale lilly in his spindly fingers.

Sesshoumaru smiled despite himself. The picture before him was one more perfectly innocent than he could remember in a long time. The rejection itself mattered little to him- the boy was far too young anyway, barely a teen by youkai standards. Furthermore, he was not particularly interested in taking a mate in the first place, merely obeying the wishes of his father.

A silence settled between the two, and just as Naraku began to appear uncomfortable, a servant entered the small garden. The servant bowed low and then waited for leave to speak. Sesshoumaru nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

"Do you desire anything, My Lord? His Greatness the Lord Inutaisho wishes that you spend the afternoon with Lord Naraku whilst he speaks with the Lord Kumo."

"I see," replied Sesshoumaru levelly, glancing briefly at the small kumo. Naraku had seemingly shrunk in on himself even more since the arrival of the servant. His little hands clenched around the small lilly, crumpling it unconsciously.

"Bring us tea then, and food as well. Is there anything in particular you desire Naraku?"

Naraku looked up, eyes wide. Biting his lip, a timid reply fell from his mouth, too soft even for Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears.

"What is that little one?" he chided, leaning in a bit closer.

"Can- can I have sweets?" his request was accompanied by a warm blush tinging his cheeks. A small smile touched the corners of Sesshoumaru's lips and he nodded to the servant.

"Of course." he said, straightening again. The servant departed with a respectful bow, hiding his own smile.

The garden fell back into silence, though there was a more peaceful air to the atmosphere. Naraku smoothed out the delicate lilly and placed it before his crossed ankles. Glancing at Sesshoumaru, as if fearing attack, he got to his hands and knees and stretched towards the lazy stream, running his fingers through the clear water, seemingly mesmerized. Next he rested his hand just above the long strands of wild grass and flowers, letting the wind tickle his palm. Sesshoumaru watched discreetly, ignoring the part of his brain perfectly aware with the fact that his gaze was wandering all over the slender little body, not helped by he fact that the boy was dressed in little more than a light haori and pants; likely his father's calculated doing. Worse still, the light material was riding up on the boy's pale torso, exposing the curve of a hipbone and the light dimples that dotted the hanyou's lower back. As if aware of Sesshoumaru's stare, Naraku quickly snapped back into himself, curling up and tucking his chin against his knees defensively.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in a rush, as if expecting to be hit. There was an awkward moment, broken thankfully by the return of the previous servant, as well as his twin. Both brothers were laden with trays of tea, an array of raw meats, and a mountain of various sweets. They placed the trays down with even smirks and departed quickly, glancing surreptitiously over their shoulders.

Naraku's eyes widened at the sight of so many different choices. He waited respectfully for Sesshoumaru to eat first, surprised when Sesshoumaru poured two cups of tea, rather than one.

"Honey?" questioned Sesshoumaru, seeing the way the kumo's eyes lit up.

"Yes please," he replied in the most enthusiastic voice Sesshoumaru had heard thus far. Sesshoumaru poured a generous amount of honey into the amber liquid and then handed it over to Naraku who drank eagerly, calmed by the warm tea. Timidly, glancing at Sesshoumaru for permission, he reached for a round sweet biscuit. His eyes widened with the first bite, his senses overwhelmed by the sugary sweetness. His father had never allowed him such indulgences. His father was so harsh ... yet Sesshoumaru, a youkai he didn't even know offered him such things freely and generously. Perhaps he could be mated to the detached inu youkai after all? He didn't seem very cruel, nor did he treat Naraku unkindly, not yet- in fact he couldn't imagine a reprimand much worse than a cuff to the ears, or a light beating if he made the Lord very angry, nothing like his father... But then, he realized, slightly crest-fallen, the other likely didn't even want him to begin with. He was small, mousy, and a hanyou to boot- nothing comparable to the powerful Lord with all of his beauty and grace.

Sesshoumaru could've laughed at the blissful look that graced the young one's features as he tasted what looked to be his first cookie. However, the look soon disappeared as a multitude of others, each sadder than the last, flitted across his face in rapid succession. Frowning at the melancholy mood that had settled, he reached for a second treat, his personal favorite, and gradually presented it to Naraku hoping to ease his brooding state of mind.

Naraku's attention shifted back to reality and he cocked his head at the dessert he was obviously meant to accept. It was also round, only the center was filled with apples and was scented lightly of cinnamon. Careful not to let their hands touch, Naraku accepted the second offering, his eyes widening as he encountered a taste even better than the last. He finished off the second treat quickly, forgetting his manners as he began licking the sticky filling from his fingers. Unaware of the feral, almost lustful gaze he was receiving, he laved his fingers clean, venturing on to a thin strip of rabbit meat.

Snapping his attention back from a select few salacious ideas, Sesshoumaru busied himself eating as well. By the time both youkai had eaten their fill, nearly all of the plates were empty. With the last cup of tea, Sesshoumaru could see Naraku's eyelids droop. He looked far better since they had entered the garden, sated and far more relaxed. He slumped a little, seemingly more exhausted than Sesshoumaru had anticipated.

"Come here," he growled lightly, not entirely certain what he was requesting. Naraku searched his face for a moment, the first vestiges of fear beginning to creep back into his features. Knowing he could not refuse a direct order, he obediently crawled closer to the lounging Lord, leaving a good foot between them.

"You are tired," said Sesshoumaru gently, holding his breath for a sudden retreat. "Here," he patted the spot beside him, "lie down, the grass is very soft and there is shade yet."

Apprehensively, Naraku glanced at the patch of green beside Sesshoumaru, and then back to his face. Light shivers spiraled through his body, but he repressed his nerves in favor of submitting quietly. He finally moved forward again, curling up gingerly beside Sesshoumaru, back to the older youkai's side.

Sesshoumaru knew Naraku was still very frightened but with each passing moment, he noticed the boy slowly release his breath a little more. Eventually, he had settled into an almost boneless tangle of limbs against the cushiony ground. In sleep, everything about the boy was much calmer, and to Sesshoumaru's chagrin, admittedly younger too. He stroked a inky lock of hair away from the boy's ivory face. He gazed almost fascinated at the map of old bruises near his cheeks and neck. Unconsciously, he shifted the light haori away from the boy's collarbones, unsurprised to see more bruises and a few burns marring the snowy skin. The injuries happened frequently, he realized grimly, for youkai healed too fast for these wounds to be much older than a few weeks. The boy shifted towards the gentle touch until he had rolled onto his back, lightly nuzzling in the direction of the trance-like caresses. Snapping back to his senses, Sesshoumaru removed his hand and resigned himself to an afternoon of meditation.

It wasn't much later, however when he awoke to a melee of whimpers and subdued sobs. Coming back to his senses, he located the small kumo, thrashing beside him. He gently grasped a small wrist and placed his other hand over Naraku's slightly perspiring forehead. Focusing calming energy towards the distressed child, he emitted slow pulses of soothing emotion towards the other. Naraku slowly began to relax, his body becoming limp. His eyelids fluttered briefly before smoothing out, eyelashes fanned out against ivory cheekbones. Carefully, Sesshoumaru shifted the boy's face into his lap, stroking away sweaty dark hair. Perhaps more for his own his good than Naraku's, he reached down and pulled the haori closer to the boy as it had been riding up over time. One of the kumo's hands unconsciously slid up to clutch the edge of Sesshoumaru's pelt, but Sesshoumaru found he didn't mind too much. He was becoming fond of the boy, he knew it, but he didn't care to dwell on such thoughts.

It was perhaps then, both a relief and a distress when Inutaisho and the Kumo Lord entered the garden and the boy in his lap awoke.

It would not be the last time Sesshoumaru would see so much fear, betrayal, and helplessness painted into Naraku's expression. It was a battle, he realized, his mate would forever fight, only Sesshoumaru vowed he would be there next time, even if it meant a century would pass before Naraku would be his.

.

.

.

A/N- As always, let me know what you think. I know I probably missed a few japanese words and misspelled stuff and entirely westernized cultural stuff. I know... I fail...

More to come.

.

Chapter 2: Sweet Tooth


	2. Sweet Tooth

Chapter 2: Sweet Tooth

.

.

.

It had been fifty years since last Sesshoumaru had caught the enticing, entirely too sweet scent of the little temptation he had cuddled in the garden. Almost unconsciously, he began to move in the direction of the familiar trace, curiosity curling his fingers and quickening his pace.

It was not long before he reached a tiny clearing where the air was heavy with Naraku's aura and the humidity of a nearby hot spring. Carefully remaining close to the tree line, Sesshoumaru soundlessly scaled a nearby trunk, perching himself in one of the overhanging boughs. He rather didn't care to contemplate his actions- the idea that he was more or less stalking the small kumo did not sit well with him.

From his vantage point, Sesshoumaru was able to pinpoint the smaller hanyou deftly slipping into a robe of deep purple, etched with midnight latticework. He was turned away from Sesshoumaru exposing the dip of a smooth lower back melded into a round, lightly muscled backside.

Feeling the pair of eyes roaming his person, Naraku whirled around in alarm and Sesshoumaru immediately recognized a matured version of the child he had fed apple tart and tea. Although he was still angular and slender, he had obviously grown up some; his large eyes were no longer too big for his pointed face, his mouth had bloomed into a pomegranate colored crescent, and his long inky hair now fell over broader shoulders and a tapered waist.

Sesshoumaru drew back into the veil of the tree line, content to observe rather than confront.

His desire however, was not to be fulfilled.

"Who's there?" the voice, although older, was frightened and thin.

"Show yourself, demon! Who are you? I know you are there, come out!"

Even though he was unable to see Naraku, Sesshoumaru could sense the rising panic and the beginnings of anger. Making an abrupt decision, Sesshoumaru soundlessly leapt off of the wide tree branch, landing nimbly before the alarmed hanyou.

Naraku gasped, first frightened and then shocked. He was speechless as he froze on the spot, taking in the youkai Lord he had met some decades past. Instinctively, he stepped back, raising his arms before as if bracing for an attack.

"Hello Naraku," said Sesshoumaru quietly, disturbed by the anxiety practically rolling off of the hanyou. Ordinarily it would not have bothered the dispassionate Lord but on Naraku the scent troubled him.

"It has been some time, little one. You have grown much stronger," He added, hoping a gentle voice would allay the other's nerves.

Slowly, ready to defend himself if he needed to, Naraku slowly lowered his arms, opening eyes he had unconsciously shut.

"Sesshoumaru," he whispered. "Why- what are you doing here?" he questioned breathily.

He looked up in an accusing way, backing away yet another step. He pulled his robe closer, suddenly feeling exposed even though his skin was covered. How long had Sesshoumaru been watching him? Had he seen the bruises? The bite marks? Naraku's cheeks flushed with shame and he felt almost as miserable as he had upon entering the clearing in the first place.

"Passing through," replied the youkai Lord, snapping Naraku's attention back. "I caught your scent and couldn't help but wonder if it was actually you..." he trailed off, surprised by his own candor

He noticed the color staining Naraku's milky cheeks, wondering if he was scaring the hanyou again or just making him uncomfortable. Suddenly a tiny smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. He stepped towards Naraku who looked to be fighting the instinct to shy away. He reached for the pocket at his waist and Naraku immediately bolted backwards, scampering into a tree like a shy kitten. Slowly, Sesshoumaru produced a small bundle, choosing to ignore the fact that Naraku was already some fifty feet away.

Naraku didn't move from his place, tucked against the limb of a broad tree. He gazed suspiciously down at Sesshoumaru, waiting. Nonchalantly, the inu youkai folded into a meditative sitting position and began to unwrap the bundle he had early produced. A smile still curved his thin lips and he waited.

Naraku berated himself for trusting the inu Lord. Perhaps he had been kind once, but to expect a repeat of his single-most peaceful day was simply too much to ask for someone like him. Besides, they were in the wild now, beyond property borders and etiquette; Sesshoumaru could virtually do anything he wished and Naraku would not have the strength to stop him. This last thought made Naraku shudder. He knew he didn't stand a chance but if he could sprint away quickly enough, perhaps Sesshoumaru wouldn't bother to follow... Or if he was submissive to whatever the Lord had in store, maybe he would be left alone.

His brooding was suddenly overrided by the aroma of sugar permeating the clearing. He almost gasped but refrained in favor of cautiously peeking down between the leaves. His eyes widened when he saw a cross-legged Sesshoumaru with a small mountain of desserts set out before him.

"Come here," said Sesshoumaru quietly, sending both demons back into a scene of the past. Just as he had back in the surreal memory of the garden, Naraku nervously approached Sesshoumaru. He was tense and watchful, waiting for any movement that suggested harm. As he slowly lowered himself into a sitting position, a bit of his robe fell away from his neck and he heard Sesshoumaru inhale sharply. Instantaneously Naraku became a blur of deep purple, withdrawing as far back as he could before whirling to bolt. However, he was confronted with a flash of radiant white and he fell against a solid, silky obstacle.

Sesshoumaru waited for Naraku to overcome his shock. He grasped the other's chin feeling him flinch. Tipping Naraku's chin to the side, his suspicions were confirmed with the appearance of two twin fang marks, obviously new and still purpled with bruising.

"You are mated," he said blankly.

There was a moment's pause before Naraku began to squirm and thrash in Sesshoumaru's hold, grunting and snarling. He tried to pull backwards but found he could not and the sense of captivity sent him to an even higher state of distress. Sesshoumaru ignored the slow escalation of claw marks across his chest, choosing to wait out the panic attack.

Eventually, the fight seemed to ebb from Naraku's body. His desperate clawing became pushing and trembling and each subsequent snarl began to lose its venom. He whimpered, appearing to be resigning himself to whatever fate Sesshoumaru had in store. He finally stilled altogether, going limp against Sesshoumaru's solid frame.

"Will you run if I release you?"

Naraku nodded his head miserably.

Sesshoumaru sighed and gently picked the hanyou up, carrying him back to the clearing. Naraku curled in on himself, forcing his mind from all of the cruel scenarios he was certain the youkai Lord would inflict upon him. He wondered if Sesshoumaru would be violent, or if maybe his impulses would take a lewder form? He didn't know what he would do if Sesshoumaru meant to degrade him that way; Sesshoumaru had thus far been the only kind Lord he had ever met and if he too sought to use Naraku like all of the others...

He was shaken out of his daze as he was deposited near the small sweet pile, but he couldn't bring himself to be even a little hopeful. Sesshoumaru sat beside him and Naraku tucked into his characteristic position, arms hugging his knees close to his chest.

"P-please don't make me go back..." the words tumbled from his lips in a desperate jumble. "I won't go back. You can't make me! I won't go back no- no matter what you do."

He looked up his cheeks flushed with feverish panic.

"I won't! I hate him. I hate him! I hate him so much and he plans to mate me and he keeps me l-locked up all the time. It's always dark and he is so cruel and I can't go back, I can't!" Naraku was almost in hysterics, his pupils dilating as he worked himself up more and more.

He looked up at Sesshoumaru with glassy irises that nearly stole the entire curve of his huge eyes. Sesshoumaru regarded the terrified hanyou gravely.

"There is nothing either you nor I can do." He said quietly, hating the hint of emotion creeping into his tone. "You know the laws of mating, surely your sire has explained them. He is your mate, you belong to him till death."

Naraku flinched, gazing miserably at the ground. He knew the words were true- his cold-blooded mate enjoyed reminding him of that fact every day. He relished in the tears Naraku shed when he would take the small hanyou, whispering how he wanted to hear Naraku beg and scream.

Naraku curled closer in on himself, crossing his arms over his chest and allowing his claws to pierce his biceps. Unconsciously he raked his claws down the pale stretches of his arms. Blood rivulets began surfacing on his milky skin as he repeated the motion, systematically ripped at his own body. Sesshoumaru watched for a few moments, sickened by the rising scent of blood and tears. He knelt forward, carefully yet firmly pulling Naraku's wrists apart and dragging Naraku to him. Naraku made a keening noise but didn't pull away as Sesshoumaru gently lapped at his bloody fingers one by one. He then turned his attention to Naraku's red stained arms and ran his tongue along the abraded skin. He repeated the motion until the skin was lightly damp with the inu youkai's unique healing saliva.

Naraku closed his eyes, oddly soothed by the warm, wet pressure against his skin. It didn't even occur to him how odd the whole scenario was in the first place; but the attention felt good and the healing process was working wonders. The skin began knitting itself back together, leaving behind mostly pale, flawless skin and a bit of leftover red.

Sesshoumaru released Naraku's wrists, still maintaining the same closeness. He took a cookie from the small pile and placed it in front of Naraku's lips. Blushing a little at the idea of being fed, Naraku docilely leaned forward and took a delicate bite. His eyes widened and his lips curled up over his fangs as the sugar flooded into his system. He eagerly leaned in again, this time pulling the treat out of Sesshoumaru's fingers with his teeth.

Sesshoumaru smirked a little, knowingly too tempted by the winsome little creature. He watched as Naraku plucked a second cookie from the pile and began to eat in such a fashion slightly reminiscent of a squirrel. Sesshoumaru's eyes slid from Naraku's delectable little mouth to land frowningly on the offensive looking bite marks. He knew the rules as a High Lord. The rules of mating were some of the oldest established of all. He knew that courting the hanyou would be beyond taboo, and even his current position relative to Naraku was rather frowned upon. Only after his mate's death would Naraku be considered fair game, but by youkai standards that could mean centuries...

Unaware of Sesshoumaru's plight, Naraku enthusiastically devoured the entire pile of sweets, leaning back on his haunches contently when he finished. For the first time in a long while, Naraku felt sated and content. His escape from his mate's castle, the horrors he had left behind, and the uncertainty of the future, all seemed irrelevant in the presence of the peace he had reached.

His gaze shifted to Sesshoumaru, who appeared pensive. Naraku watched the ethereal creature before him, wondering what was warring behind Sesshoumaru's honey colored eyes. Something had to be bothering the Lord, for a light crease had formed between his brows and he was unconsciously chewing his lower lip. Naraku's curiosity grew when he edged closer and Sesshoumaru did not appear to even notice. Interest rising, Naraku let his eyes fall to soft slits as he focused on centering his mind. Slowly, he allowed his aura to extend outwards, giving his mind and instincts rein to flow towards the other youkai. He sensed the turmoil on the surface, a weighing of options, cause and effect. When he delved deeper he found confusion and a bit of hard-suppressed interest. Further still, he could feel the small, surging pulse of lust which nearly broke Naraku's concentration as simultaneous panic and surprise overcame him. Reestablishing his focus, a blush on his cheeks, he found that his aura was no longer alone. Judging by the dominant, poised weight of the other tone, testing his own edges, it was not difficult to guess who the other presence was.

Naraku quickly retracted back into himself, opening his eyes to the steady gold colored gaze of the inu Lord. Sesshoumaru had a serious expression on his face but Naraku could not tell if he was angry.

Abruptly, Sesshoumaru stood. "I should leave," he said blankly.

Naraku jumped to his feet. "No! Please, don't... I don't- I won't do it again! I can't be here a- alone. Don't- don't leave me alone, please. Please..." he hated the desperation in his voice but he couldn't help it.

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a long time, so quiet that Naraku was certain he would leave. For this reason, Naraku was shocked when Sesshoumaru slowly folded into a sitting position, seemingly surprised as well. Naraku sat slowly, cautiously, as if expecting Sesshoumaru to disappear if he blinked.

"Um..." he wasn't sure what to do now that Sesshoumaru seemed to be staying. In truth the emotional and physical stress of the day had drained him, but he felt foolish considering sleep after begging for Sesshoumaru to stay near.

"Sleep, little one." Sesshoumaru commanded quietly, reading the exhaustion on the hanyou's face. "You are exhausted, and I am not going anywhere."

Sesshoumaru himself had already closed his eyes, appearing to be settling into meditation.

Scooting a bit closer, Naraku curled up as close to Sesshoumaru as he dared, soothed by the warmth and strength emanating from the youkai. Tenderly, Sesshoumaru brushed a few strands of hair from Naraku's forehead, ignoring the bewildered expression he received. He gently traced his index finger down the delicate nose, and then fanned his fingers across an ivory cheek. Naraku slowly relaxed against the touches and even nuzzled closer to the fluttery contact. He shifted a little closer, his back lightly pressed to Sesshoumaru's knee. Sesshoumaru tucked his pelt fondly around Naraku, combing long fingers through midnight hair. Naraku fell asleep with a small smile curling his lips.

In the morning, Sesshoumaru was gone.

.

.

.

A/n- If you haven't already, take a look at "Spoils of War" (Sesshoumaru/Juuroumaru pairing). It's an old piece, but I'm pretty proud of it, if only because it is one of the only completed works I've every managed. The next update will be a bit slower as I am starting school this week. Thank you for the reviews thus far, they really keep the inspiration up. For those of you who miss REAL Naraku, then you are in for a treat. If you like sweet, adorable Naraku, then you'll just have to wait :)

Reviews please!

.

Chapter 3: Appetite for Revenge


	3. Appetite For Revenge

Chapter 3: Appetite for Revenge

.

.

.

Lord Sesshoumaru greeted the Wolf Prince formally, clasping arms firmly with the other Royal before leading the small assembly into his home. Over dinner, Lord Kouga and Lord Sesshoumaru spoke of the border movement between their two lands, and the recent activity within the Realm. Sesshoumaru appreciated the other's presence in a somewhat contemptuous, comfortable sort of way. Kouga was always a gracious, low maintenance guest, and their meetings every decade or so were necessary in terms of maintaining their peaceful alliance.

"And have you heard about the kumo hanyou terrorizing the Realm?"

Sesshoumaru's attention returned to Kouga, who was leaning eagerly over the table.

"Pardon?" questioned Sesshoumaru blankly, taking a sip of tea.

"How have you not heard, my friend? You are certainly the definition of a recluse if you have not."

Sesshoumaru waved his hand impatiently, hoping not to appear overly dismissive.

"I care little for the outside, but I am curious. Tell me more, Wolf."

Kouga grinned for he could tell Sesshoumaru was far more interested then he let on.

"There is a hanyou running about the Realm-"

"Do you know his name?" snapped Sesshoumaru, narrow-eyed.

"Can't recall it. But anyway, apparently he has killed off a handful of the minor Lords, as well as a few of the High Lords as well. It's getting quite a few Royals' nervous, for no one can quite understand the pattern of his murders. He is from this side of the Realm, and apparently obscenely powerful. You have not sensed him? Even in the mountains we can feel his dark energy..."

Sesshoumaru's brows knitted together. Perhaps of late he had sensed a slight strain to the air, an electric pulse to the scent of the rain, but he had merely brushed it off. Surely it could not be Naraku... He carefully set down the glass he had just raised to his lips, his brain kicking into high speed. No, it couldn't be Naraku for Naraku was nowhere near as powerful as the creature Kouga described. Besides, he couldn't imagine the sweet, shy creature, a killer.

"You are right, Wolf. I do sense the energy, but if he is so powerful, why has no one known of him before now?"

Kouga shook his head doggedly. "Ah and that is the worst of it, my friend. The claim in the Realm, is that he draws the very life energy from the victims to fuel is power. His father was the first, apparently."

Sesshoumaru felt a prickly sensation at the back his neck. An image of a tiny Naraku appeared in his head, cowering beside his cruel, cold looking father.

"I see." whispered Sesshoumaru softly.

~~~~I~~~~I~~~~I~~~~

Sesshoumaru did not sleep well that night. His dreams slid fitfully from still to still of Naraku in various states of fear, pain, and evil. The dark energy in the air felt all the more acute now that Sesshoumaru was so attuned to its presence. He began to envision Naraku, consumed in blackened coils and rippling with loathing. In a particularly dark rendition, Naraku was docilely baring his neck to Sesshoumaru, and just as Sesshoumaru leaned in to mark him, Naraku turned and clawed through his chest. Sesshoumaru fell gasping to the ground and as Naraku leaned over him, Sesshoumaru could make out a series of other purpled fang marks wreathed about Naraku's neck. They were all bleeding dark red, running in rivulets down his body and matted hair. A dark droplet fell on Sesshoumaru's lips and he could taste poison.

Sesshoumaru woke clutching his chest.

The potency of dark in the air, was stronger than ever.

In the morning, when Kouga and his company departed, Sesshoumaru followed. To Sesshoumaru's cursory explanation, Kouga simply nodded bemusedly before shifting into a more serious expression.

"Be careful, old friend. You are powerful, the whole Realm recognizes that, but this hanyou is like nothing you have ever faced."

"I understand, Wolf," said Sesshoumaru flatly.

"Then farewell, and good luck. Consider that a bunch of wolves will be roaming the Western Lands if you get yourselves killed and fail to reclaim your property."

Sesshoumaru smirked, his usual mask slipping in a rare moment of affection.

"Then I will make haste to return, cur. Farewell, and I pray you have a safe journey home."

Kouga nodded, seriously. The two Lords clasped arms and bowed to each other, Kouga wondering if he would ever see the inu Lord again. He privately shuddered at the idea, praying to the Gods that the powerful youkai would be able to survive the dark Kumo. They each went their separate ways, and did not look back.

Sesshoumaru let the palace sink into the sunset behind him, trusting his instincts to command him in the right direction. Dulled by the monotony of walking, he shifted his energy into the swirling, light impression of a cloud and he continued his journey suspended gracefully above the tree-line.

All the while, he contemplated the unknown before him. A part of him tried to reason that there was no way the rumored Kumo hanyou was Naraku. Surely there were many Kumo about, possibly powerful ones. The more logical part of his brain recognized that powerful hanyou's were few and far between, (his brother being contestant to that fact) and the story Kouga had told him seemed to well woven with Naraku's to be anyone else's past. Sesshoumaru was not blind to the obvious signs of long-term abuse mapped across Naraku's body. The marks suggested multiple assailants as well, more than his father and mate. That could mean more than a century of pain coupled with hate, clawing its way to the surface in the shape of evil. The thought made Sesshoumaru wince as he compared it to the Naraku he remembered.

Sesshoumaru could still recall the morning nearly fifty years past, waking up with the hanyou in his lap for the second time in his life. He was fast asleep, curled against Sesshoumaru with hands balled into the fabric of Sesshoumaru's clothes. He had cuddled closer in the night, having woken from a particularly terrible nightmare, and Sesshoumaru had soothed him back to sleep with gentle caresses and soft words. Sesshoumaru remembered tracing the bruise colored insomnia marks beneath Naraku's eyes, and the poisonous looking fang marks in his neck. Although he had been asleep at the time, Naraku had flinched and whimpered when the marks were touched. They would not heal properly for a mate unwillingly marked would continue to fight the physical and mental claim forever. It saddened Sesshoumaru that Naraku would be bound to someone he hated, for although he had escaped temporarily, he would be found again.

Sesshoumaru had known by morning that no matter how he felt, he could not stay. Naraku was claimed, and therefore off-limits. Sesshoumaru recalled sliding out from under the smaller body, even as Naraku sleepily reached out for him. He had carefully tucked a cloak around the smaller demon and left. He had vowed to himself that he would not seek out Naraku again, no matter what.

And now, he mused, he would be doing just that.

Sesshoumaru was roused from his reverie as he realized he was passing over a human village. The dark aura was growing stronger, and judging by his location, Sesshoumaru could assume that the kumo was likely close to the House of Hebi, the nearest Lord and a potential victim. He sped up a little, sinking lightly from his cloud as he scented a thick, bitter tang to the air. As predicted, a dark, billowy miasma appeared to engulf the castle ahead where Lord Hebi resided. The dark purple shade of the miasma made Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow.

As he grew closer, he was bypassed by small animals, birds, and insects quickly retreating from the area. Closer still, where the smell of death and evil was even stronger, a few servants rushed by, crying in alarm. Sesshoumaru grasped a round mole youkai by the shoulder, lifting him to eye level.

"What is going on in this place" he questioned coldly, gazing down his nose at the terrified servant.

"The- the master is being tortured sir! The Terrible Evil is killing him!"

"What Terrible Evil?" questioned Sesshoumaru.

"The Kumo! The Kumo has attacked the master! Please, let me down before he kills as all!"

Sesshoumaru dropped the mole unceremoniously and he scampered off along with the other fleeing servants. Sesshoumaru made his way steadily against the melee, shrouding his pure energy close to make the air breathable. By the time he reached the entrance hall, it was nearly impossible to see through the thick, rolling clouds of purple. (haha dare you not to think of pot... Anyyway).

He continued in the direction of the dark aura, ascending the stairs littered with shattered glass, splintered wood, and a mess of paper. Ahead, Sesshoumaru could make out a few prone beings, who, upon closer inspections, looked to be dead guards. They appeared completely unmarked, eyes wide open and mouths gaping at the ceiling. He inspected them in a moment of morbid curiosity, before continuing on.

Sesshoumaru heard a wild, violent scream ahead, and sped up. He climbed the stairs to the subsequent floor, and was confronted with a wide open door at the end of the hallway. From his vantage point, Sesshoumaru could see a mane of inky hair, and purple robes, and his suspicions were confirmed.

Sesshoumaru was unable to move from his point in the hallway, too transfixed to consider his next plan of action. He was mostly in shock, as he gazed at the familiar hanyou, apparently focused on something near the ceiling. He watched as Naraku raised both arms and pushed black, poison energy to the roof. Sesshoumaru heard a second, piercing scream and moved towards the room as if beckoned by it. With a pulse of raw energy, he was able to dispel some of the miasma and cross the last few feet to the threshold.

Beyond the doorway lay a scene of complete chaos. The room looked as if it had been ripped apart by a cyclone. Dark, swirling energy leaked from Naraku in tendrils of poison and venom. Suspended high above, a thrashing Lord Hebi desperately tried to claw his way from a web constructed of abhorrence. Naraku sent a thick pulse of electricity through his body into the web and the whole room shuddered with the agonized screams that ensued.

"You demented whelp!" gasped Lord Hebi, his fangs dripping black blood. He twitched desperately against the web, but it was no use. Naraku snarled and a second, barely controlled energy wave shook the room. This time the pulse arced in all directions, narrowly missing Sesshoumaru.

"Shut up! Shut up, bastard!" screamed Naraku, obviously trying to wield the vast amount of power in his being.

"You are a sick, repulsive little whore! Always your father's pathetic little who-" His sentence died on a final gurgling scream that ended in a hiss. Black flowed from his gasping mouth and dripped onto the carpet like acid tears.

Sesshoumaru watched as Lord Hebi's life energy was leeched from the limp vessel of his body. Every now and then he would twitch violently, and then grow still again. Visible strands of power slid through the dark spider web in gleaming winks, molding into Naraku on contact.

Naraku took in each dose of energy with relish, sating himself on the bitter taste of revenge and new power. He turned away from the body in the air, withdrawing his power disgustedly. The mutilated frame fell limply to the ground with a sickening crack.

"Sesshoumaru." he hissed, with nearly as much malice as he had addressed Lord Hebi. The lack of surprise affirmed that he had known of Sesshoumaru's presence all along.

Sesshoumaru regarded Naraku thoughtfully, glancing briefly to the crumpled corpse in the backdrop. Naraku's whole body was glowing lightly with new power, crackling the air around them.

"Naraku," he replied with an imperceptible nod.

Quicker than Sesshoumaru had anticipated, Naraku charged at him, claws raised. Sesshoumaru narrowly avoided being swamped by blackened web tendrils, feigning instantly when he felt Naraku appear behind him. He whirled to face his opponent, eyes narrowing at the outrageous amount of power rolling from Naraku. He avoided yet another shot of energy, and then an almost simultaneous third, each a little sloppier than the last. Sesshoumaru anticipated Naraku's appearance behind him, and thrust a clawed hand back into the hanyou's stomach. He winced as his wrist and hand burned on contact but gritted his teeth and sunk in further. He released poison into the wound before whirling and slashing at Naraku's face. However, Naraku had already disappeared again, about thirty feet away near a far wall.

Naraku was clutching his stomach and grimacing. Seeing his window, Sesshoumaru lunged, leaping from the ground and coming down in a wide arc to pin the other youkai, claws at his throat.

Wide purple eyes raged and the miasma suddenly condensed even further to cloak them both in choking poison. Sesshoumaru snarled and shook Naraku by the throat. Naraku growled back, winding off in a whimper when Sesshoumaru's grip became suffocating. Suddenly the air cleared and Sesshoumaru was gazing down into big, frightened eyes.

"P- please Sesh- Sesshoumaru, don't..." keened the little hanyou.

Sesshoumaru almost immediately let up on his grip and it was enough for Naraku to slip out from beneath him. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru found himself bound in a searing, choking web of black.

.

.

.

A/N- There's good old Naraku!

.

Chapter 4: Sugar Rush


	4. Sugar Rush

Chapter 4: Sugar Rush

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru's mind new better than to seek consciousness. He remained deep inside of himself, gingerly testing to the corners of his body to inspect the damage. Although his body remained lifeless in appearance, he was carefully analyzing his physical state. To his dismay, he realized that he was terribly weakened. He could feel raised welts all along his arms and legs, and tiny shards of glasslike slits littering his body. His healing energy was feeble in the presence of the thick dark energy shrouding the area. He sensed a few broken ribs and kept his breathing as low and calm as possible.

Nearby, Sesshoumaru felt the presence of a second being, undoubtedly Naraku. Sesshoumaru berated himself for his lapse in judgement in Lord Hebi's domain. He could still hear the tremor in Naraku's voice, as well as the imploring look in his big eyes. In a moment of weakness, Sesshoumaru had seen the innocent little creature he had known from the past. He had acted instinctively and now he would pay dearly...

Innocent. He contemplated the word while considering the Hebi Lord's contradicting snarls. Under the heat of the accusations, Naraku's power had spiraled beyond his reach and the unstable hanyou had nearly lost control. Such a reaction left no doubt in Sesshoumaru's mind that the Hebi Lord spoke truthfully, for why else would he goad so specific a horror? Sesshoumaru felt sickened and morbidly curious by all of the possibilities in Naraku's past. Again, he flash-backed to the Kumo Lord as he led his son into the Western Palace. He remembered the tight grip on the small child, and the malicious glint to his onyx eyes. He remembered the scars, and the tremors and the muted hope in the little hanyou's eyes; he wondered, darkly, how early the Kumo Lord had begun offering up his comely little son. Sesshoumaru no longer doubted _why_ certain minor Lords and High Lords had been subject to Naraku's wrath- it was the sheer number, however, that alarmed and disgusted the inu Lord.

Suddenly, warning bells began sounding in his ears. Although he could feel no outside activity, a burning, fiery pain had erupted somewhere near his stomach. His eyes flew open as he was forced back into consciousness. He nearly doubled over as the pain increased in the ten-fold. Where his inner self had only distantly felt the plights of the physical being, the forced reconnection between mind and body nearly made him faint. He clutched at his stomach, his hands coming away dark red. Naraku had clawed at him at one point, and he realized belatedly that the kumo's poison must have been far more potent than his own, at least in so vast an amount.

Through the haze of red before his eyes, Sesshoumaru could see Naraku striding over with a frown on his narrow face. He snarled warningly and Naraku paused, looking uncertain. Another series of hot needles clawed through his insides and he thrashed and gritted his teeth against the scream that boiled in his throat. Naraku began moving closer again and, against better judgement, Sesshoumaru lashed out. He struck at the purple cloth of Naraku's clothing, only lightly grazing Naraku's chest. Naraku bared his teeth and the miasma that had thus far been absent, began flooding back into the ancient looking room.

Sesshoumaru staggered to his feet, clutching his stomach and growling. The combination of pain and exhaustion had worn his mind down, and his instincts were slowly taking rein. Before anything else, he felt his canines begin to elongate and pierce his lower lip which was pulled back in an animal snarl. Naraku had backed up, stunned at first, but his surprise quickly melted away as his sense of self-preservation kicked in. Just as Sesshoumaru's body began to elongate and stretch into the beastly form of his feral youkai, Naraku sent a mess of webbing and poison towards Sesshoumaru's shifting body.

Sesshoumaru roared wildly, his red eyes rolling back as his body continued to contort with the slick snapping of bones and sinew. He burst from the desperate black vines, a pure white vision of monstrosity and power. He shook his massive head and clawed the wooden floor agitatedly, like a bull before a bolt of taunting red velvet. Sesshoumaru charged at a dodging Naraku. He grazed a milky shoulder with a devastating claw, and rebounded from the wall with a leap and flurried kick. The room was large but not large enough for Sesshoumaru's bulk not to decimate the room as he hunted a constantly retreating Naraku.

When he could, Naraku sent thick ropes of poison in Sesshoumaru's direction, or released blinding, choking, miasma, but to no avail. Sesshoumaru's feral side was too powerful for the dark magic, and could not affect him in his heightened state of strength. He continued to attack with brutal precision, wounding Naraku in several places despite Naraku's speed.

However, as even Sesshoumaru knew, the outburst would quickly prove to be short-lived.

Sesshoumaru felt himself swiftly weakening with each new attack. Each time his body slammed against a wall, or broke free from a binding of venom, he lost a little more strength. The condition of both his mind and body were beginning to wear him down and he knew it would not be long before he either made a mistake, or slipped from consciousness far enough that he might never wake again. With a last lunge, he managed to pin Naraku to the ground. Naraku's back dug into splintered wood and scattered glass and he winced, closing his eyes for the inevitable. This time, he would not escape his fate, and perhaps it was fitting that it be delivered by Lord Sesshoumaru; after all, Sesshoumaru had once before released him from the torment of his life- perhaps death was the only fitting release left to him...

He trembled, and waited, willing Sesshoumaru to complete the deed.

Sesshoumaru's red gaze met the hopeless one of his prey before Naraku shut his eyes. A tear slid down an ivory cheek, and the body went limp beneath him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and snarled. His wet jaws tore at open air and his teeth bore down upon the space just above Naraku's throat.

He did not deliver the fatal attack and for the second time, Naraku slipped out from beneath him.

Sesshoumaru felt the strength swiftly abandon him, as if disappointed with his second failure. The great white beast slowly flickered and then melted and blurred until a bent Sesshoumaru knelt defeatedly in its place. With a dangerous sway, he felt his ears fill with the rushing noise of blackout, and his eyesight blur with warning. The floor rushed to meet him, only before contact, a whirl of purple and midnight took its place.

Sesshoumaru blacked out.

~~~~I~~~~I~~~~I~~~~

Sesshoumaru knew something was terribly wrong.

Firstly, he was looking at his body. Not in the way one checks for injury, but such that Sesshoumaru found himself entirely separate from his physical being and hovering somewhere near the crown of his head. He looked down at his silvery hair, streaked with blood. He tried to touch it, only his hand ghosted through without ever making contact.

There was another problem with the scene before him. His battered, depressed body was being cradled against the chest of his personal contradiction, Naraku. He waited for the outlandish reality to settle in his astral body. What, wondered disembodied Sesshoumaru, was he meant to do? He could clearly tell his body was close to death. There was too much poison, injury, and exhaustion set into his physical being for him to last much longer without intervention. His astral body, on the other hand, was entirely free of pain and cooled with the release from the confinement of physical limitation. He could feel himself extend in every direction, itching to test his new shape. Sesshoumaru remained suspended in the air for a few indiscriminate moments that could've lasted seconds or hours in the grounded world. His mind flowed in multiple directions with simultaneous thoughts and questions meshing into one. He knew, that above all else, there was one decision that had to be made soon, before anything else could enter his mind.

Sesshoumaru knew his choice even before he began to descend into his physical being. It was the strangest feeling, reconnecting with his body. He slid in with a prickly sensation, gently extending his aura out to the tips of his body. He could feel a hand cradling his scalp while another pressed firmly against his chest. He twitched violently and felt the hand jump away from his skin. Slowly, he opened his eyes and met the shocked gaze of the kumo hanyou. He stilled completely, waiting for what was to come next. Naraku looked bewildered and nervous, caught between fleeing or defending himself. The hand that had been slightly raised away from Sesshoumaru lowered again to snake around its owner's torso, drawing his robes close. As if the spell had been broken, Sesshoumaru sat and drew back, gritting his teeth against the sharp ache of the movement. Naraku stood hastily and fled from the room.

For an indiscriminate amount of time, Sesshoumaru remained in the dome like chamber. He sat alertly, falling into a calculative state of mind. He did not know what would happen if he remained, his instincts did not balk at Naraku's presence, but at the same time he knew the dark aura would continue to drain him. On the other hand, escape would be nearly impossible in his current condition; worse still, he had no idea where he was or the distance from his home.

However, in the end, the latter option won Sesshoumaru's favor and he made to stand. He gritted his teeth fiercely, using the somewhat dilapidated wall for support. Locating the nearest window he staggered over and opened the creaking shutters. Outside, dusk had fallen over a landscape of rock and cliffside. Distantly, he could tell the terrain dropped off in what he assumed led to a valley or ravine of sorts. They were north, that he was certain of, but how far from his home, he could not know.

He took a deep breath, banishing Naraku's face from his thoughts. Calling his strength inward, he focused it on levitating as he had back in the Western Lands. He rose slowly, ignoring the pain and exhaustion clouding his mind. With a deep breath, he took off through the window, skimming the jagged ground with the appearance of effortlessness. The bitter wind ached against his injured body, seeming to slice just a little further into his gashes and welts. His heartbeat felt sluggish and laboring, pounding warningly in his ears. There was little left in him save for the desperation and adrenaline of self-preservation. He was just nearing the ravine, squinting down at a lazy body of water, when his instincts suddenly set off alarms in his head. Jerking his head back painfully, he had just enough time to raise his arms against the venom before it was upon him. He screamed a long, angry snarl that reverberated throughout the carven rockface. The dark venom closed around his ragged body, snuffing out his last energy and suffocating his entire being. He struggled only feebly before sagging against the bonds as he was dragged back to the spider's web.

Naraku was fuming and positively leaking dark energy. He narrowed his eyes as a passed out Sesshoumaru entered his line of vision. With a powerful pulse, he woke Sesshoumaru from the haven of unconsciousness, flexing the vines in a vice-like grip.

"You cannot escape," he said coldly, although his eyes betrayed hurt. "You will not leave me again, I won't let you!" Electricity pulsed through Sesshoumaru's being and he let out an involuntary hiss.

"Release me, Naraku." He growled through gritted teeth, fighting the desire to abandon his dying body and slip into the metaphysical world.

"No!" there was a little bit of panic this time. "You can't! I won't let you leave!" But Sesshoumaru still felt the slight loosening of his bindings.

"Naraku," he said softly, pressing his soul down to keep it from escaping through his mouth. "I cannot stay here. Your energy will kill me, can't you feel it? So either do it swiftly or release me."

"No!" there was less conviction this time.

Oddly, despite the critical situation, Sesshoumaru managed to remain patient, as if conversing with a very small child. "Naraku, would you have me die the same way as those who have harmed you? Do I deserve their wretched fate?"

He winced as fought for breath. "Tell me, little one, do I deserve that?" Sesshoumaru's vision was darkening and his voice nearly died in his throat.

"No." Naraku said again, only he no longer knew what he was denying. Another waver of power as Naraku's fists clenched and the miasma receded. He was biting his lip and seemed to be looking anywhere but at Sesshoumaru's face.

"Naraku," repeated Sesshoumaru, a demand to his tone. "Finish it or let me go." Sesshoumaru's eyes closed and he waited.

The webbing fell away and Sesshoumaru floated to the ground. He inhaled a gasping breath, trying to control the drained shaking in his body. Naraku took a step forward but a warning growl stopped him. He chewed on his lip nervously before approaching Sesshoumaru anyway.

Kneeling down, he reached forward and pressed a small hand to Sesshoumaru's unresisting body. Sesshoumaru's chest twitched against his palm, as if burned. Naraku focused on his raw, pure energy, willing it towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru could feel the new energy pour into his system like a wave of new water across a depressed riverbed. Unlike the dark energy, Naraku's true energy was warm and sweet. The shaking died away as Sesshoumaru withdrew further and further from the threshold of death. Breathing became less of an effort, and his heart raced back to life. The color returned to his cheeks, and the wounds and bruises seemed to sting a little less with each passing moment.

Naraku continued to pour his energy into the youkai Lord, until he was eventually pushed away by a clawed hand. He gasped as he broke the contact, swaying a little on his knees with the loss of concentration. He had given more than he had intended, and had thus weakened his body substantially. He felt lightheaded and frightened as he swayed forward, waiting for the inevitable- only to be caught up in a pair of marred, bloody arms. He sighed as Sesshoumaru enveloped him in a safe-feeling embrace.

"Thank you, Naraku." He heard distantly.

He passed out.

.

.

.

A/n- yep... lots of passing out in this chapter. I hope the whole thing was, (dramatic?) enough. I'm not sure, I guess it just didn't feel as urgent as I wanted it to. Thanks for reading so far, and continuing to send great reviews.

.

Chapter 5: Spoonful of Honey


	5. Spoonful Of Honey

Chapter 5: Spoonful of Honey

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru woke first. He had no idea how much time had passed, but of course, as an immortal that type of concern really didn't mean much. He took a moment to consider his body. Although it ached in various places, and he felt substantially weaker than he had before, he was most certainly alive.

Alive again.

His gazed drifted to the kumo hanyou curled across his chest. Although he was no longer unconscious like before, he was surely in a deep, healing sleep. Partially draped across Sesshoumaru's chest, and holding fistfuls of Sesshoumaru's ragged clothing, Naraku had effectively trapped the Lord beneath him in possibly the most innocent version of imprisonment. If Sesshoumaru made any move to rearrange Naraku, or slide out from beneath him, the little hanyou would most certainly awaken. Sesshoumaru wasn't yet sure how much this concerned him. Yes Naraku had very near killed him, and probably still could, given his reserves of dark energy, but fear of death no longer resided in the forefront of Sesshoumaru's mind.

A long, pale finger, traced the side of Naraku's creamy neck. The skin there was flawless, a few scratches here and there, but otherwise mark free. Sesshoumaru gingerly shifted into a half-propped position, causing Naraku to slide down his chest a little, taking some of the Lord's haori with him.

Continuing where he left off, Sesshoumaru absently traced down the hanyou's neck and across his spine. Beneath his fingers, Sesshoumaru mapped out every bump of jutting bone, and the spider-like splay of raised ribs. He could feel old scars marring Naraku's back, thin and threadlike beneath his fingertips. Lower still, he idly traced the narrow dips of the kumo's back dimples, and then swiped a wandering palm across smooth flanks.

Almost instantaneously, he felt the frame in his arms twitch and then tense. A small hand suddenly sunk vicious claws into Sesshoumaru's chest as Naraku's eyes flew open with flecks of fear and rage in their depths. Naraku shot away from Sesshoumaru, scrambling backwards until he reached the wall opposite Sesshoumaru. The miasma slowly leaked in from the ceiling and began clouding the room. Sesshoumaru tensed, feeling his remaining wounds tingle with recognition of the poison gas. His head suddenly felt hot and painful. He staggered to his feet, gritting his teeth as he limped the precarious distance to the hanyou across the room.

Naraku was not sure whether to be frightened or angry. He had woken to hands all over him, touching him in the way he couldn't stand to be touched. The scent of lust had made him want to cry in aguish, or to lash out, or both. It sickened him and rekindled helpless, desperate instincts in the buried memories of his mind. He had vowed long ago never to let anyone near his person in such a way again, and he would not break that vow, no matter what.

No matter who.

Sesshoumaru was getting closer and Naraku knew he had to do something- attack somehow before it was too late- but he was weak. Naraku had drained himself healing the inu Lord, and his abilities were substantially weakened from the process. He wanted to scream with frustration. The very energy spent so urgently healing Sesshoumaru, would cost him everything he had fought for in his revenge. After all the years of building up his power, he had stripped himself of everything he had and handed it to the only one who could still hut him.

Naraku curled up tightly, shrouding himself desperately in misty purple fog. Maybe they had all been right. Perhaps his father had known from the start that he was only useful for one thing after all. Lord Hebi had certainly thought so, and so had all of the other Lords, and perhaps they had all been right. It seemed even now, it was all his existance would come to...

A hand lightly fell across his shoulder and he flinched.

"Call back your poisons, Naraku, let me see you."

Naraku trembled at the coaxing voice and shook his head vehemently. "No, no please..." He would not be tempted, he would not give in.

The same hand gently curled against his collarbone, lightly stroking his neck and chin.

"Please what, little one?" Was Sesshoumaru mocking him? Or was that true concern in his voice...

Naraku closed his eyes and two tears rolled around the dark fanning of coal colored lashes. Sesshoumaru didn't understand. He didn't play the game how he was supposed to. He wasn't cruel, or demanding, or violent. He didn't make Naraku's skin crawl like it should, or make him feel claustrophobic and edgy. He wanted to scream at Sesshoumaru, to tell him that he was doing everything all wrong, and that he hated Sesshoumaru for making everything feel okay.

There was a hand on his face now, lightly thumbing away the tear tracks on his cheeks. Unbeknownst to Naraku, the miasma was fading and sinking, leaving the two demons in near perfectly filtered sunlight.

"Don't... Please just don't, don't-" but Naraku wasn't even sure what he was protesting anymore. He was tired, and weak, and too drained to fight anymore. He slumped defeatedly against the wall, more tears escaping his closed-eyelids.

Strong arms encircled him and he felt his body being enveloped in Sesshoumaru's fluffy white pelt. A gentle tongue laved each of the tear tracks on his cheeks and in addition to feeling absolutely mystified, Naraku could also sense the beginning of a blush on his hot cheeks. Suddenly, he was remembering that same tongue on his fingers, licking away the blood and the terrible sadness, and the scars. As a gentle lap pressed against the corner of Naraku's eye, he couldn't help but open his eyes in silent question to the inu Lord.

Sesshoumaru half smiled at Naraku, no more than the slight tilt of pale lips. He leaned in, very slowly, and planted a firm chaste kiss against Naraku's barely parted lips. He moved away very slightly, hovering just above Naraku's mouth. His breath ghosted across Naraku's lips and before Naraku even considered his actions, he closed the distance himself and kissed Sesshoumaru back.

The second kiss was nothing like the first.

Where Sesshoumaru had been careful and delicate and gentle, Naraku's was all teeth and tongue and snarls. His lips worked against Sesshoumaru's bruisingly, as if trying to draw the very life from Sesshoumaru's mouth. He nipped and licked, straddling Sesshoumaru's waist in a vice grip. It took only a moment for Sesshoumaru to react and he soon began returning the passionate exchange in full. His claws pressed into Naraku's sides, forming half-moon crescents along his skin as he rubbed the sensetive flesh. His tongue delved into Naraku's moaning mouth, sweeping along surprised gasps and whimpers.

Eventually, when he had begun to grow dizzy from lack of breath, Naraku pulled away, shaking all over. Panting, he took in the sight of a dishevelled, equally flushed Sesshoumaru whose kiss swollen lips seemed to pout in their reddened, abused state. He hesitantly touched Sesshoumaru's cheek, hypnotized by the steady golden gaze stubbornly maintaing contact. Sesshoumaru's hands were caressing up and down his sides, slipping soothingly through his hair and massaging his scalp. Naraku relaxed against Sesshoumaru, happily receiving the attentive, undemanding caresses. He squirmed a little in Sesshoumaru's lap, curling forward and tucking his head in the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck. He planted a small, shy kiss near Sesshoumaru's pulse, feeling nervous and brave.

Sesshoumaru hummed approvingly, running a finger down Naraku's spine and kissing the top of Naraku's dark head. Naraku's arms curled around Sesshoumaru's neck, lacing his fingers together behind the pale column.

"Can, can I- can we, go to sleep now Sesshoumaru?"

A careful hand rubbed the tender skin behind his ear.

"Yes Naraku," Sesshoumaru murmured against Naraku's head.

Basking in the afterglow of a feeling he did not quite understand, Naraku fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms.

~~~~I~~~~I~~~~I~~~~

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth as he woke to a very unwelcome, very insistent hardness between his legs. Naraku had shifted somewhat in his lap and although he was still asleep, he had managed to press himself in the most terribly alluring way against Sesshoumaru's body. Grimacing, Sesshoumaru shifted gingerly, only to feel Naraku's arms tighten around his neck and his hips press down harder, nearly making Sesshoumaru moan. Fighting down his instinctive lust, Sesshoumaru tried to move again, only this time, Naraku's legs curled around his waist and Sesshoumaru actually gasped out loud.

Teeth clenched together, he heard Naraku wake before seeing him. He felt the initial disorientation and fear, followed by confusion, and alarm. He braced himself for some type of attack, or retreat or both, as it seemed in Naraku's repatoire to do something of the like.

Only neither occurred.

Sesshoumaru gasped as a tentative hand slid beneath his robes. His eyes flew open to be met by an unreadable gaze. The hand against his skin traced the light definition of abdomenal muscle, and then the curve of a milky hipbone. It danced around scars and blood and seemed to ignite every inch of exposed skin. All the while, Naraku was rocking delicately against Sesshoumaru, causing a delicious friction that was driving Sesshoumaru mad. His hands dug into the wood of the floor, fighting the urge to flip them both over and sate himself in Naraku's exquisite, supple body.

Naraku had not been overly caught off guard by Sesshoumaru's unconscious reaction to him. After all, the response was not exactly foreign to the little hanyou, and by now, it no longer surprised him. He was made for pleasures like these, he had been told as much, so why deny someone like Sesshoumaru? He was after all the nicest, and gentlest, and the most patient of anyone Naraku had encountered. It was also oddly exciting, to be doing this of his own free will, rather than being ordered. It was only sensible that he give the inu Lord what he craved, before the youkai grew impatient with him and took him forcefully. He was to weak to fight off the Lord anyway, so he might as well allow himself at the least the semblance of a choice...

He was surprised out of his contemplation by a clawed hand closing around his wrist just as it made to descend upon Sesshoumaru's heated flesh.

"Stop," growled Sesshoumaru in a deep, husky voice. He was breathing hard now, the hand on Naraku's wrist tight and determined. "We, you can't do this Naraku." His voice was firm, but shaking around the edges.

Naraku looked up in plain confusion, doubt clouding his face. He struggled against Sesshoumaru's grip but it wouldn't budge. Why had Sesshoumaru stopped him? He was only doing what the inu Lord wanted, wasn't he? Sesshoumaru leaned in to kiss him but he jerked away shaking his head in denial. What game was Sesshoumaru playing with him? He had played his part, but Sesshoumaru was changing the rules. Sesshoumaru's free hand came to rest on Naraku's lower back only the intimate gesture suddenly felt restricting rather than comforting. The touch made him frightened and upset and he didn't know what to do to get away.

Perhaps he had been wrong all along. Maybe Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted his touch after all. A single, terrible new idea entered Naraku's head, and it was that perhaps Sesshoumaru had stopped him because he was disgusted by him. Sesshoumaru knew about Naraku's past, at least enough to know Naraku was certainly no virgin. He had seen the ugly bruises and markings of his cruel mate. Sesshoumaru would want only the touch of someone pure, someone untainted... someone not him. Naraku shut his eyes, suddenly feeling dirty and worthless all over. Of course Sesshoumaru would stop him, he berated himself, he was no match for the inu Lord, not even for brief, secret release.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the scent of distress and heavy desolation. He gently cupped Naraku's face in his hands and frowned as he saw the beginnings of tears.

"What is it, Naraku? What bothers you so?"

Naraku shook his head in denial and tried to move away from Sesshoumaru's hands. Sesshoumaru frowned and tipped Naraku's chin back in his direction.

"Tell me," he demanded quietly.

Naraku tried to jerk away, and this time a tear actually fell. Sesshoumaru refused to let go, and Naraku defeatedly slumped against Sesshoumaru, their foreheads lightly touching.

"I get it," whispered Naraku, raw depression in his tone. "I get it, you- you don't want it, I get it... Just, just don't pretend. D-don't touch me like- like you like me. Like I mean something." He was trembling, eyes closed and miserable.

"What are you talking about, little one? How could you think I don't want to touch you, that I don't like you? Whatever have I done to make you feel that way?" Sesshoumaru was appalled and absolutely lost. His arousal had long-since burned away in lieu of concern and empathy.

He draped his arms across Naraku's shoulders, not sure what he was protecting the little kumo from.

Probably himself.

Naraku sniffed and tried to stop crying. "You- you pulled away. I- I thought you wanted me to... To make you feel good, but you pulled away. Am I, am I that dirty to you?" He looked up beseechingly, begging Sesshoumaru to tell him he was wrong.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, feeling the absolute misery rolling off of Naraku.

"Of course not," he said softly. "There is nothing dirty about you, Naraku. You are beautiful, and more innocent than anyone else I know. I only stopped you because I don't think that you are ready for that sort of contact right now. I never want you to feel forced, or afraid. Do you understand?" He was gently caressing Naraku's shoulders, remembering that such attention usually soothed him.

"But why?" wondered Naraku, plainly confused. No one had ever waited before, so why now? Did Sesshoumaru truly find him beautiful? Innocent?

"Because we have all the time in the world, my little kumo. And I don't want to rush you before you are ready." He leaned in, their noses touching. "Besides," he said, rubbing his nose against Naraku's, "I want you absolutely wild when it comes time for you to properly receive my attention..."

The last part made Naraku blush with a slight stir of lust.

"How do we have time, exactly?" he whispered, his eyes fluttering shut. Secretly he prayed for the answer he so wanted to hear. Sesshoumaru smiled, leaning and pressing a smirk against Naraku's pink lips.

"Because, little one, you are coming home with me to the Western Lands. That is, if you would like to."

There was a tangible pause as Sesshoumaru waited for a response. It came in the form of an enthusiastic kiss and a nearly inaudible 'yes' between their bowed heads.

.

.

.

A/n- Thanks for the reviews and support. Expect a few twists ahead...

.

Chapter 6: Cookies and Canines


	6. Cookies and Canines

Cookies and Canines

.

.

.

Departing from the old temple the kumo had confined them to was not an easy task. Both demons were relatively weak, and still suffering the consequences of their strife. The pair walked towards the ravine, one of Naraku's hands curled shyly in Sesshoumaru's palm.

At the edge of the cliff, they gazed down at the treacherous looking climb to the river below. Sesshoumaru quirked a questioning brow at Naraku. Naraku hesitated for a brief moment before calling a swirl of dark energy to him. Sesshoumaru tensed a little, his power instantly wary of the kumo's intent.

A thick purple cloud hovered before them just within the mouth of the gaping ravine. Naraku stepped onto the cloud and offered a hand to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru firmly took it, noting that Naraku's hand was shaking a little from the exertion of power. The cloud descended almost whimsically, lazily drifting towards the waterbed below with a smooth and caressing grace. Naraku's eyes were shut in concentration, willing his power to remain condensed and controlled.

As they neared the ground, Sesshoumaru could hear Naraku panting slightly and he went to envelope the depleted hanyou in a supportive embrace. Naraku leaned heavily against him as they touched ground, his legs shaky. For a moment they remained in perfect stillness, as the sounds and feels of nature seeped back into their pores. The noises of birds, and the feel of sunlight washed through their senses and made all of the aches seem just a little less painful. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around the hanyou, dropping a light kiss near Naraku's brow. Naraku shivered with shy energy and lay his cheek near Sesshoumaru's collarbone- the closest he could brave to a return gesture of affection.

Sesshoumaru gently released him and the pair began following the path of the south-flowing river. The walk was easy enough, no more than a few bends and boulders to slow their progress. They moved mostly in silence, either shoulder to shoulder or Naraku slightly ahead. By nightfall, they had made excellent progress in human terms, but for youkai, the distance seemed extremely small and tedious. Neither, however, could up the pace or attempt to fly as they were both far too exhausted and still recuperating.

They settled beside the riverbank in a nest of brush and driftwood. Sesshoumaru tucked his pelt comfortably around himself and then extended it to Naraku, curling it around him as well. Naraku cuddled close to the powerful inu Lord. Sesshoumaru looped an arm around chilled, pale skin, and whispered a goodnight to his small companion.

"Goodnight" repeated Naraku, like a prayer.

~~~~I~~~~I~~~~I~~~~

Naraku woke alone, but snugly curled in Sesshoumaru's warm pelt. He inhaled the rich scent of sandalwood, and smoke, and honey. It made bumps rise along his skin and a warm sensation ignite in the pit of his stomach. He memorized the taste of the few kisses they had shared, and the way Sesshoumaru treated him like something delicate and precious.

He perked his head up when he caught Sesshoumaru's scent, along with the warm scent of fresh blood. Naraku crawled out from the pelt, mouth watering at the sight of a fresh kill slung across the shoulders of an emerging Sesshoumaru's, like some War God reaping the spoils of bloodshed. He followed the beads of red trailing down Sesshoumaru's body, licking his lips unconsciously.

Naraku's wandering eyes did not escape Sesshoumaru and he smirked to himself, tossing to the carcass to the ground with a muffled thump. Naraku knelt close by, timidly waiting for Sesshoumaru to take the first portion of the plump looking lamb. He hungrily waited, head bowed, until the thick hide was pushed to his knees.

"You are probably hungrier than I, little one."

Sesshoumaru's voice was impassive but the suggestion was the permission Naraku needed as he leaned over and inhaled the rich and heavy scent. With little decorum, he sunk his fangs into a bloody shank and tore at the tender flesh with a loud, wet tearing noise. He tried not to eat too much, frequently pushing the carcass towards the inu Lord but each time he received only an indulgent smile and a shake of a head. Naraku shrugged and feasted on the warm body, ripping through raw flesh and sinew. The body was soon reduced to no more than a mess of mutilated bones and skin. Naraku's forearms and hands were stained red and his mouth was covered in a light sheen of blood.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle a little. He moved forward and thumbed away a rolling droplet of scarlet. He moved the finger to his mouth, watching Naraku all the time. Naraku was transfixed, watching Sesshoumaru's tongue flick over the pale digit.

"How about a swim?" suggested Sesshoumaru softly. The new type of hunger in Naraku's eyes made Sesshoumaru smirk.

Without waiting for a response, Sesshoumaru wandered over to the riverbank and began stripping off his outer clothing. When he reached the drawstring of his pants, he paused and decided leaving them on would likely help his chances of the little kumo joining him. Sure enough, just as he was wading into the lazy water, he heard the soft rustle of clothing hitting the ground. What he didn't expect, was the sudden pounce and capture of his person. He stumbled forward into the water, gasping as the cold permeated every ounce of his body.

Naraku was on his back, arms hooked around his neck and legs wrapped around his stomach. He clung to Sesshoumaru laughing aloud. Sesshoumaru reared back up, grasping Naraku and flipping him to bring them face to face. Naraku's cheeks were flushed and he was still trying to stifle his laughter. Sesshoumaru grinned and captured Naraku's red lips in a cold and blood-streaked kiss. Naraku wrapped himself around Sesshoumaru all over again, sitting astride Sesshoumaru's hips as the kiss deepened. Sesshoumaru traced the exposed terrain of Naraku's back, surprised when he realized that there were a few scars seemingly much higher than the rest. He carefully traced each branch of the odd marking, realizing that his fingers were brushing the etching of a spider. Naraku seemed to realize the shift in mood and the deliberate touch. When realization struck, he quickly disentangled himself from Sesshoumaru and backed away through the cold water. Sesshoumaru advanced, curious. Naraku bit his lip as Sesshoumaru turned him around and placed his hand over the black spider at the center of his back. Naraku flinched but fought the instinct to flee. He hated the vulnerable feeling of not being able to see Sesshoumaru's face or know what Sesshoumaru would do next, but he didn't dare move. He waited for a reaction, praying it would not be a negative one.

"When did you get this?" questioned Sesshoumaru finally.

Naraku shifted uncomfortable, head low.

"When I killed my father, his mark was transferred to me as the next Kumo Lord in the bloodline." He waited, holding his breath.

"It is very beautiful on you," Sesshoumaru replied candidly, truly intrigued by the dark marking.

Naraku visibly relaxed and hesitantly turned back to face Sesshoumaru. He closed the distance between them and laid his cheek on Sesshoumaru chest. Sesshoumaru recognized the insecurity and gently enveloped Naraku with his arms and Naraku felt warm and calm.

A few minutes later, the pair waded out of the water, hand in hand. They returned to their makeshift camp in silence. Naraku slid back into the warm encasement of Sesshoumaru's pelt, and Sesshoumaru leaned in and gently nipped his exposed neck. He smiled as he went to retrieve their clothing.

Behind him, Naraku was suddenly sitting up, gripping his hand over the place where Sesshoumaru's teeth had grazed his skin. Sesshoumaru returned but Naraku was too preoccupied to notice. Kneeling in front of the lost looking hanyou, Sesshoumaru tipped his chin up, a question in his eyes. He was worried he had frightened the little kumo, but he couldn't imagine how...

"You- you bit me." whispered Naraku, befuddled.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak for a long moment. He carefully traced the light scratches on Naraku's neck. They were no more than two lightly raised marks against otherwise flawless skin.

"Does that upset you?" He asked quietly, his tone unreadable.

"No." replied Naraku honestly.

Sesshoumaru smiled and handed over a light bundle of clothing. They dressed in a silence brimming with some sort of quiet elation. Hand in hand, they continued along the river path.

Around midday, their progress came to an abrupt halt. Sesshoumaru grasped Naraku by the elbow. He lifted his head with narrowed eyes and inhaled deeply. The feral, unmistakable scent of danger flooded his senses.

Sesshoumaru eyed the walls of the ravine, aware of the sheltered, but simultaneously trapping nature of the area. Naraku seemed to pick up on the panic and danger in the air. Although his sense of smell wasn't as strong as Sesshoumaru's, he was the first to see the dark shapes between the lines of sky and land.

"Wolves" he whispered.

And they were upon them.

Sesshoumaru tucked Naraku close as the ravine filled with the howls and snarls of hunting canines. The pack was massive, tumbling over itself in the pursuit to reach them first. Within moments they were surrounded by a ring of dust and a pack of wolves. Their jaws snapped wetly, some of them midway through transformation, others fully human. Naraku was curled beside him, not fearful, but bristling with waves of uneasy energy. His defenses were up and he seemed coiled with the readiness to attack. The wolves were all bristling, nervous and angry. What appeared to be the leader, a massive, shaggy dark beast, transformed sinuously. Cracking his jaw and licking his canines, he stared directly at Sesshoumaru.

"Step aside fool, do you not know that you stand beside a killer? He reeks of death even now" Snarled the wolf.

Naraku's energy flickered for a moment and he gazed up at Sesshoumaru, gaging his reaction. Sesshoumaru's expression did not change.

"We are traveling peacefully to return to my lands. Why are you slowing us down?" It was the coldest voice Naraku had ever heard, and it made him shiver with its sheer power.

The wolf sneered contemptuously, obviously unaware of who Sesshoumaru was. "What do you take me for, some type of idiot? If you are his ally, then you are just as guilty as he. We know what you're trying to do! And we shall kill you as well!"

The entire pack seemed to close in a little further in a mass of bloodthirsty bodies. Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes, irritated by the wolf's bravado.

"And what is it that we are trying to do?" he sighed, leaning into Naraku reassuringly.

"You are leading this killer to our Prince! You are helping a murderer! This is treason!" barks and growls accompanied his accusation.

Sesshoumaru blinked. Suddenly, he realized that they must be very far North, and apparently very close to Kouga's Domain. He recalled the memory of Kouga's stories, the hearsay he had picked up from the rumors of the Realm.

"Take us to Prince Kouga." He demanded quietly.

The leader's eyes widened and for a moment he sputtered in disbelief.

"You are crazy! Do you honestly believe we would risk His Highness? We will kill you both and leave you to rot in the river!"

Sesshoumaru sneered, and stepped forward. "And when His Highness hears that your pack attempted to attack Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, then he will surely forgive me for destroying you one by one and strangling you with your own tails." His eyes were narrow and his voice low and dangerous.

Silence followed his threat as nervous whispers and uncertain gazes travelled around the pack. At last, a wolf near the back of the group spoke up, addressing his fuming leader.

"It is truth Hako, he is most surely the High Lord of the West for I once saw him at His Highness's side. I smell no lies..." a few other voices piped their agreement while others began pacing agitatedly.

Finally, when the chorus of opinions died down, the pack leader looked suspiciously at Sesshoumaru, and then Naraku.

"Fine," he said at last, "let our Prince decide your fates. May he bring something wretched and terrible upon the vile, kumo murderer." He added disgustedly towards Naraku.

With that, the pack disbanded and began scaling the ravine walls. The leader continued to keep a close eye on the two youkai as Naraku conjured a purple cloud and the two seemingly glided to the sky with ease. On the ground again, they found themselves re-surrounded by the aggressive wolves. Sesshoumaru half-recognized the area, but only vaguely.

Naraku was nervous, and he pressed just a little closer to Sesshoumaru's side. They were obviously overpowered, no matter the rumors that surrounded his reputation and Sesshoumaru's name. Neither was in any condition for confrontation, and it was a breath of relief to know there wouldn't be fighting any time soon. However, it wasn't enough to entirely allay Naraku's fears. He didn't trust easily, and while Sesshoumaru seemed to know the Wolf Prince, he didn't want to become too comfortable with the turn of events. As if sensing Naraku's nerves, Sesshoumaru curled a possessive arm around Naraku's waist and Naraku relaxed a little. He let Sesshoumaru stroke his side, and whisper a quiet reassurance into his ears. In the distance, he could see the foot of great, looming mountains which he assumed was their destination. He gritted his teeth and began to walk.

Some time later, as night was falling, his suspicions were proven correct. They were at the base of the mountains now, gazing up at the towering rock face riddled with holes and caves. The pack entered through a lower cave and ended up walking through dark, heavy-aired caverns. He hated the claustrophobic aura of the place, and wanted only to see light again by the time they had reached a spot where the tunnel opened into a broad, west facing cave.

Prince Kouga had been alerted ahead of time of their arrival, and although he was wary of the rumored Kumo Monster, knowing Sesshoumaru was there soothed some of his nerves. He raised a brow however, when the two were finally brought before him. Both youkai were bloodied and obviously in a poor state. There were marks and scratches that indicated a fight, but not with his pack. Even more intriguing was the possessive hold Sesshoumaru had on the kumo who looked nothing like the evil creature the Realm had gossiped of. In fact, if an onlooker were to guess, they would've likely chosen Sesshoumaru as the cold-blooded killer with his icy expression and powerful stance. In comparison, the hanyou looked like a docile child.

"Prince Kouga, it is a pleasure to see you again... I only wish our meeting fell under better circumstances." Sesshoumaru had stepped forward and bowed formally, obviously hiding a cringe of pain.

Kouga quickly descended from his throne of furs and rich pelts. "Of course my friend, you know you are always welcome in my home." He clasped Sesshoumaru in a careful embrace, secretly supporting the Lord's obviously faltering balance.

"Thank you, Wolf" muttered Sesshoumaru for the Prince's ears alone, "May I request a place to rest for the night for myself and my companion?" Kouga hated the formality, but there were too many of his pack around to forsake tradition. He could feel their wariness and scent their high-strung readiness.

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru. You are free to stay so long as you feel inclined, your companion as well."

He could sense uneasy growls in the background but he ignored them. He knew Sesshoumaru would explain himself later.

"My deepest thanks," replied Sesshoumaru with another bow and a clasp to Kouga's shoulder.

An attendant appeared out of nowhere, and Kouga instructed him to lead his guests to one of the high caves. Subtly, he also requested a medic.

When Sesshoumaru and Naraku reached their chamber, they were greeted by a cozy pile of furs, a lively fire, and a nightstand laden with cookies.

Sesshoumaru knew it would be some time before he would be on the receiving end of any of Naraku's attention.

.

.

.

A/n- implausible? I don't care. Thanks for reviewing

.

Chapter 7: Hardy Candy


	7. Hard Candy

Chapter 7: Hardy Candy

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru had waited for Naraku to fall asleep before slipping away from his side to greet the midnight air outside the cave. He quietly passed from tunnel to tunnel, stretching his body of its stiffnesses and soreness. The medic had arrived shortly after Naraku and Sesshoumaru had settled in to their cave and it had taken some time coaxing Naraku into letting the patient old silver-back treat him. Still holding a half-eaten cookie, Naraku had sat twitching and hissing while the medic methodically ran calloused hands over Naraku's wounds. Sesshoumaru admitted that the entire scene had been entirely too endearing.

The medic had administered both youkai doses of healing tea and crushed herbs to be rubbed into their wounds. There was nothing to be done for the residual poison in Sesshoumaru's body for it would simply have to wear out his system by itself; the medic's warning plainly said that had Naraku's dark energy violated Sesshoumaru anymore than it had, Sesshoumaru would not be recovering in the present. The grim news reminded Sesshoumaru about just how dangerous his seemingly harmless little companion could be.

The moment the healer had left, Naraku crawled into Sesshoumaru's lap, hoping the healer's speech had not changed Sesshoumaru's opinion of him. He waited until Sesshoumaru's arms cradled him closer before settling against his chest, eager to feel familiar hands and gentle reassurances. Working around Naraku's grip on his fresh clothing, Sesshoumaru began to rub the mint-scented salve into the deeper gashes on Naraku's back and shoulders. He was pensive as he worked, contemplating the little hanyou in his lap. Naraku began using the salve on Sesshoumaru's wounds, only with less certainty and a scent of pained regret. Sesshoumaru kissed away the wayward sugar from his kumo's lips and gently set him on the pallet of furs.

Now, alone again, he was able to consider all that had happened since the moment he had stepped out of his Lands and into danger. He did not deny what he felt for the little hanyou, certainly those feelings had already surfaced long ago, perhaps even so far as the first time they had met. Circumstance had prevented him from pursuing the hanyou fifty years ago in the hot springs, but now Naraku was alone again, highly dependent on him, and very, very tempting...

A particularly venomous wound seared against his chest, as if reminding him of the other half of the kumo. Certainly he was delicate, and innocent in many ways, but he was also a murderer and somewhat mentally off-balance... Sesshoumaru remembered the blank hate in those dark eyes as they clashed in battle, and the way despair simply dripped from the air around him. But he also remembered the muted hope, and shy affection, and the insecurity. He sighed. He already knew what he wanted, his heart was set and it was only a matter of convincing his mind to accept it.

Sesshoumaru continued along the path until he reached the high-ceilinged domain indicating part of Kouga's chambers. Kouga was waiting for him, sitting impatiently on his haunches. He quirked a brow, a smirk playing at his lips.

"So?" he asked, teasingly.

Sesshoumaru did not give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Care to tell me why you have a certain kumo trailing behind you like a docile angel? Or perhaps... a mate?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "I wanted to see if you were a trustworthy source for the happenings of the Realm. Obviously your information was a bit skewed." he added with a smirk.

Kouga stood and walked over to his friend, the smile dropped from his lips as he embraced Sesshoumaru firmly.

"I was worried," he said quietly, and his scent only reaffirmed his claim. "After we left your lands I wondered, and I thought perhaps I was sending you to your death for telling you the stories of the Realm. I could feel his energy nearby a few moons ago, it would've been when you fought I imagine. Please tell me that you are well," His grip tightened and Sesshoumaru accepted the fierce embrace, recognizing how very different it was from Naraku's tentative grip.

"All is well, my friend. I am glad you told me, for I had old suspicions to confirm. I am weaker, but healing. Some of what you have heard is true though; Naraku was in the process of killing Lord Hebi when I came upon him. However, there is more to the tale, I believe. Details most distasteful."

He drew back, regarding the youthful looking prince at arms length. He could sense Kouga was about to ask him to elaborate, but Sesshoumaru's attention suddenly switched. The hairs at the back of his neck rose. He tensed and for a moment, Kouga appeared confused before immediately stepping away from Sesshoumaru, swinging his gaze in the direction of the west tunnel.

"Come out, Naraku," said Sesshoumaru quietly. The air was still for a moment, but Sesshoumaru detected the light purple haze creeping over the ground. "Naraku..." he started again, sensing Kouga's hackles rising.

Out of the tunnel stepped a silent Naraku, his eyes on the ground. Sesshoumaru slowly walked to the unreadable kumo, tipping his chin upwards to get a good look into his expressive eyes.

"I thought you were asleep," he commented. Naraku jerked away from Sesshoumaru's fingers, as if burned.

"You left," he muttered darkly. "And then... and then you are here. With that wolf." Now resentment had joined his tone, and something like jealousy.

"And?" asked Sesshoumaru, trying to suppress the small smile hovering at the edges of his mouth.

Naraku glared a hole into the ground.

"Can I not visit with an old friend?" He asked.

Naraku's anger flickered. "No, it's- it's not like that! I didn't mean it that way. I don't care what, what you do with him... It's just... it's just you can't leave me like that. You can't do that. You- you can't." He added with a tremor on the last phrase.

He turned away, hiding his face. Sesshoumaru sighed, his mirth quickly fading as he carefully turned a prickly hanyou back in his direction. He pulled the smaller creature close, gently tucking him against the crook of his neck without regards to Kouga's blatant amusement.

"I'm sorry, little one, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said softly into Naraku's pointed ear. "I came only to speak with an old friend, nothing more. I thought it best to leave you asleep, you are healing yet."

"You too," accused Naraku, looking up with a pout.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "You are right little one, me too. May I speak with Kouga just a bit longer? We can retire after that."

Naraku blushed at being asked permission. He felt childish and silly for seeking out Sesshoumaru in the first place. Of course Sesshoumaru had not meant anything by it- but it had been so hard not to be frightened... Not to worry that Kouga would persuade Sesshoumaru to abandon him. Or that Sesshoumaru would disappear like he had fifty years ago. He waited, reveling in the steady beat of Sesshoumaru's heart before nodding.

Sesshoumaru squeezed Naraku a bit tighter and than turned his attention back to Kouga. They were speaking again, of their brief travel since leaving the temple, and the departure plans for the next week. All the while, Sesshoumaru kept a supportive arm wound about Naraku who was slowly beginning to nod off. By the time Sesshoumaru excused himself from Kouga's chambers, Naraku was leaning heavily against him, eyes shut. Ignoring a snickering Kouga, Sesshoumaru lifted Naraku into his arms and carried him back to their chambers.

In the soft orange glow, he tucked Naraku against the mess of dark furs for the second time in the same night. Naraku pulled Sesshoumaru down with him and kept his arms locked around the inu Lord.

"Don't leave..." murmured Naraku drowsily, only half aware he was even speaking. Sesshoumaru relaxed and curled around Naraku.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied.

~~~~I~~~~I~~~~I~~~~

It was nighttime again, and Naraku assumed that meant they had slept the entirety of the night and day. Sesshoumaru was still wrapped around him, having kept his promise not to leave Naraku. Naraku felt a little foolish now, for following Sesshoumaru and accusing him in front the Wolf Prince. Part of him couldn't help but wonder if there was something between the two Lords, but as long as Sesshoumaru was here with him, he couldn't feel too upset. It was enough if Sesshoumaru chose him first, right?

He shifted a little, stilling with a blush on his cheeks when he realized what was pressed against his back. For the second time, he felt alarmed and then a little curious. Sesshoumaru was still asleep, so his exploration would not be stopped this time...

He turned slowly in Sesshoumaru's arms, reaching out to touch the porcelain skin. His hands slid over dusky nipples and around the dip of navel. Lower still, he traced the v-cut muscling below his abdomen, running his fingers along the narrow dips and curves. Finally he reached out and touched the robe covered hardness he had been so curious about.

Sesshoumaru was dreaming of dark colored eyes and wild, midnight colored hair. The body beneath him was arching and curving as a black spider danced across moon colored flesh. The friction between them was hot and slow and he thrust hard to get better contact. He moaned and the warmth retreated for a moment before sliding closer, skin on skin. He arched forward, his eyes still closed and a pleasured sigh on his lips. The heat began working slowly against his flesh, and Sesshoumaru thrust his hips forward impatiently. The rhythm faltered and then sped up, establishing a silken soft tempo that was driving Sesshoumaru mad. His mind was already begging someone for release, but he was not quite there yet. The pressure disappeared and Sesshoumaru whined, still between sleep and consciousness. A wet, warm pressure suddenly engulfed him whole and he arched off the bed and moaned. The heat was exquisite and he wanted to reach out and touch his dark companion, only his arms felt heavy and dull. The tempo sped up again and he thrust forward with a last gasp, spilling his seed at the same time he opened his eyes.

Naraku was breathing hard through his nose, trying to swallow all of Sesshoumaru's essence. He milked Sesshoumaru's still-hard arousal and laved every inch he could reach. His hands were still holding Sesshoumaru's wrists down as he continued to lick and suck the last remnants from the musky flesh. When he finally sat up again, he found himself looking up into wide, golden eyes. Naraku gasped, not realizing that Sesshoumaru had woken during his exploration. He wasn't sure what to do now. He felt a little embarrassed and rather nervous, hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't be mad because he hadn't asked permission to touch the inu Lord...

His mind went blank as he was tackled to the bed, blanketed in a tight cage of muscled arms and legs. Sesshoumaru was panting and holding him fiercely, and Naraku had no idea what to do.

"You are a wicked little creature, my kumo." muttered Sesshoumaru.

Naraku's eyes went wide. "Sesh- Sesshoumaru?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru dragged them both up into a sitting position, still holding Naraku. He gazed at Naraku intensely for a long moment before breaking into a toothy grin.

"Thank you." He finally said, leaning in and kissing Naraku. Naraku panicked for a moment, feeling guilty for dirtying Sesshoumaru's lips, but Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care as he pulled him into his lap and deepened the kiss. Sesshoumaru's tongue was lapping at every inch of Naraku's mouth and he was nibbling Naraku's lips with piercing fangs.

Naraku blushed as he realized he himself was getting hard under the fierce contact, and he tried to squirm away but not before Sesshoumaru's palm settled over his straining flesh. Naraku gasped and tensed up. The hand didn't move away and he whimpered. He struggled out of Sesshoumaru's lap and stumbled backwards against the furs, trembling and hot-cheeked. He tugged his robe against him and wrapped his arms around his body.

"Naraku?" wondered Sesshoumaru, upset with the negative reaction he had received. He crawled the distance between them and felt Naraku wince and shrink away.

"Naraku?" Now there was worry in his tone, "Please, what did I do little one? I'm sorry, please don't be afraid. Will you at least look at me?" His tone was crestfallen and confused. Naraku felt guilty for making Sesshoumaru so unhappy and he tried to calm his nerves enough to look up. When he finally did, he was still shaking a little and gazing at a point somewhere near Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"I- I'm sorry," he stumbled over his words and tried to come up with the right words to explain himself. He edged forward a little, trying to show Sesshoumaru that he was okay. Sesshoumaru didn't pull him into his arms like Naraku thought he would, instead he seemed rooted to the spot. Naraku gulped and tugged at Sesshoumaru's slack hand, but nothing happened. He finally met Sesshoumaru's gaze, trying to convey that he didn't want Sesshoumaru to feel upset.

"I- I just... I can't. I can't do that with you, yet... But- but will you, would you hold me like before? Just for now, please?"

Sesshoumaru gaze softened at Naraku's characteristic uncertainty. He stretched his arms forward and the little hanyou scrambled forward and curled into his embrace. Sesshoumaru cradled his kumo against his chest and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Naraku melted against him and listened to the steady rhythm of Sesshoumaru's breath.

"I'm sorry." Mumbled Naraku to Sesshoumaru's chest, not quite ready to look the other in the eye. He still felt embarrassed about his panic attack. "I know you won't hurt me, but- but I don't think I can let you touch me... that way, not yet. You- you will wait, right?" his voice bared a nervous question, begging for confirmation.

"Of course, little love," whispered Sesshoumaru, tightening his hold. "I will wait as long as you need." He added truthfully.

Naraku was so caught up by the word "love" that he didn't notice the servant enter with dinner, or the small pile of apple pastries wafting through the sweet room.

Sesshoumaru would wait and that was all that mattered.

.

.

.

A/n- lots of ellipses in this chapter... Thank you for reviewing and sorry about the lack of warning for the mini-lemon. BURN YOUR EYES OUT. More to come

.

Chapter 8: Caffeine Addict


	8. Caffeine Addict

Chapter 8: Caffeine Addict

It wasn't until about three days later that the inu Lord and the kumo hanyou finally departed from the wolf Den. Both had healed substantially since their arrival, and decided that it would be best to return to the Western Lands before the winter flurries became a hindrance to their travel.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru embraced in a brotherly fashion and bid each other well wishes in the formal way that the pack would most approve of. When Sesshoumaru pulled his friend close, however, he mumbled a gentle tease to the wolf prince and received a nip on the shoulder for his words. Grinning Sesshoumaru nodded to Kouga and returned to a fidgeting, but quiet Naraku.

"Shall we?" he said in a deep voice, noting the flecks of jealousy in the hanyou's eyes. He chose to ignore the look, knowing that there would likely be a confrontation later. Naraku nodded wordlessly and followed Sesshoumaru down one of the wide tunnels, silent the whole time. The pair received a wide birth as they went and the distrust in the air was thick and restless. Wolves along the way would stand or pace at the sight of them, but stood down when Sesshoumaru glanced in their direction. It wasn't until they were free of the Den altogether that Naraku finally let out his breath and relaxed. He caught up to Sesshoumaru's side, walking shoulder to shoulder with the taller demon. He worked his lower lip into his mouth, wanting to ask the question he had been wondering throughout their entire stay in the Den.

"Were you, uhm... that is to say- were you and Kouga ever- uhm"

Sesshoumaru waited patiently for Naraku to stumble through his question, knowing full well what was coming.

"I- well, Never mind. I mean, I mean, were you and Kouga- ever, ever lovers?" he ended with a blush. He was looking anywhere but at Sesshoumaru's face, unconsciously hoping Sesshoumaru would say no. Sesshoumaru chuckled softly and slung an arm around the little hanyou who twitched and made a disgruntled noise.

"Why? Would that upset you?" he goaded, nipping the point of Naraku's ear. Naraku gasped a little and then stopped moving, looking ready to stomp his foot like a small child.

"No! I mean, well- you can do whatever you want... It's just, I just wanted to know was all." he muttered glaring a hole into the ground.

Sesshoumaru took pity on the obviously upset creature and tugged Naraku into his arms. He tipped Naraku's chin towards him and mashed their lips together in a fierce and possessive kiss. When he pulled away Naraku was panting and his eyes were slightly dazed and dilated.

"No." said Sesshoumaru against Naraku's swollen lips. "There never was, and never will be anything between Kouga and I. You can be thanked for the latter half..." He added softly.

He let the implication hang in the air and then resumed their casual pace. Naraku caught up soon enough and laced their fingers together without a glance or a word. Sesshoumaru smiled and focused his energy enough to levitate them both into the air. He settled on the cushiony cloud of energy and tugged Naraku to his chest. Naraku curled up serenely, looking as docile and fragile as an angel. Sesshoumaru marveled at the quiet beauty of his companion, almost unable to reconcile this Naraku with the violent and vicious killer from a few moons past. For the rest of the day the pair glided through the planes of the sky with perfectly suspended ease.

By nightfall, they had touched down in a soft and grassy meadow, still a good distance from the Western Lands. They would've travelled through the night, but Sesshoumaru decided it would be better to rest, lest something happen and Sesshoumaru not be strong enough to defend them both. Of course, he noted, Naraku wasn't exactly helpless either, but the idea of not being able to protect his companion made Sesshoumaru uneasy.

Sesshoumaru was just about to settle on the ground in a flat meadow when he sensed a vivid pulse of dark energy. The sky was darkening and he could feel a cruel presence in the vicinity. He was immediately on his feet, alert and bristling. The aura was not too far off, and he narrowed his eyes as he tried to focus in on whatever foreign power was nearby.

In almost the same instant as Sesshoumaru, Naraku too picked up on the dark aura. He drank in the pulsating energy, heavy and heady. He inhaled deeply, dark clouding his vision as his mind went coldly blank and a snarl rose in his throat.

He recognized that scent.

He ran.

Sesshoumaru stood for a moment in shock as his mind slowly comprehended that Naraku had just taken off. Without a moment's hesitation, he tore after, only his speed was no match for the furious zeal of the darkening hanyou. He could sense rage and blood in the air, soaking the ground with poison and energy. The closer he got to the dark aura, the foggier the air became until he was nearly choking on the scent of heavy decay and corruption. There was purple haze everywhere, and Sesshoumaru was becoming increasingly apprehensive. Pushing back a fall of silver vines, he stopped. The scene before him made him freeze on the spot, entranced and disgusted by what he saw.

Naraku was snarling, deep billowing miasma swirling restlessly around his legs. Bodies were scattered around him, some without a mark upon them, while others were slashed to pieces and strewn haphazardly about the ground. They all appeared as if they had startled and meant to raise their weapons, only they never got the chance. A smoking carriage lay upturned nearby, and a fierce two headed dragon stood snapping and jerking at his mangled harness. A few looked as if they had meant to run, but had fallen almost immediately in the face of the poisons.

In the center of the bloodbath remained a single living victim, spared of the gory on-slaughter. He was finely dressed, with heavy golden silks and a generous, round shape. He was bound in a vice grip of familiar looking vines, pulsing with electricity. Sesshoumaru did not doubt why this youkai had become Naraku's prey. The stream of insults and raw obscenities spilling from the Lord's ugly mouth, also supported Sesshoumaru's assumptions.

"Little bastard!" Heaved the suffocating Lord.

Naraku's only response was to tighten the vice and slam the body to the ground. There was a sickening crack and Sesshoumaru assumed the youkai's jaw had broken on impact. "Y-you" but he could do little more than gurgle black blood and scream when Naraku sent another pulse through his body. He choked on rising bile and twitched in place, unable to form a true howl of pain.

"You are going to die, Lord Gengou." said Naraku darkly, his voice a hissing whisper. His full attention was on the writhing Lord, vengeance flickering in his gaze.

"Do you know why you are going to die?" he asked quietly, advancing a step closer to his bound prey. Sesshoumaru watched from the sidelines, knowing it was not his place to interfere. Naraku was obviously not in any eminent danger, and nor was he by the looks of it- _unless he turns on you_, reminded a suspicious voice in his head.

The youkai Lord sputtered and his gruesome face twisted into a sneer. He spat at Naraku's feet, leaving black blood on Naraku's leg.

"Foolish little whore," he snarled, renewing his struggle against his binds. Naraku stepped forward and slashed a wide ragged arc across the youkai's face and neck. The Lord howled and thrashed, stretching the cuts wider and causing the skin to tremble and pour blood.

"Don't call me that!" Naraku raged, and the Lord's torn face adopted a mirthful arrangement of blood and tissue. He knew he had hit a nerve, and although he was going to die, he would hurt Naraku in the only way he still could.

"Don't deny the truth, little whelp! Even now you trail behind another Lord like broken little toy." He choked a little, but his next phrase was clear and his eyes never left Naraku. "Has he broken you in yet, whelp? I bet you spread your legs first chance you got, always the little slu-" but his sentence ended in a gurgle as Naraku suddenly surged forward and wrapped his hands around the Lord's throat. He squeezed and sunk his claws as deep as they would go, unaware of the screams and the gurgling and the hysterical laughter. All he could see was red, and all he could feel was the stinging in his eyes. He tightened his hands and released angry dark poison into the Lord's veins. The body itself physically withered before his eyes, the ragged face purpling and then darkening to ashen black. The Lord seemed to shrink in on himself, and wilt like a dead weed, his sunken bulging out of his skull.

Naraku jerked away from the body, as if a spell had been broken. The purple miasma seemed to suck back into the kumo, and the dark energy lifted. Naraku was shaking all over and full of incensed rage and pain. His gaze swung around to the impassive inu Lord half obscured in silver vines. Sesshoumaru tensed for a moment, wondering which Naraku he was about to face.

"I- I-" his voice trembled and his whole body jerked backwards. Suddenly his world expanded, and sound rushed back to him. He could see Sesshoumaru's wariness, and scent the red hot flavor of blood suffocating the air. "I-" the syllable fell brokenly from his bloody lips and tears collected in his eyes.

He turned, and ran.

Sesshoumaru watched the distressed hanyou flee, before switching his gaze to the mutilated body on the ground. It was almost entirely black now, abraded with wild marks and bleeding wounds. He stepped closer, and could smell charred flesh. The only part of the body that seemed at least somewhat intact, was the pair of red, crazed eyes. They seemed to mock him, laugh at his greatest fear that someday, perhaps Naraku might turn on him. He bent to the Lord's level, replaying the slow murder in his mind. He thought for a moment, and then crushed the shriveled body with a pulse of white energy. The broken eyes oozed red and black into the grass below.

Sesshoumaru stood again, sidestepped the body, and took off after his little companion.

He found Naraku in a hot spring, not too far off. Still fully clothed, he had immersed himself in the water and seemed to be scrubbing himself raw with shaking hands. Drawing closer, Sesshoumaru could see that Naraku's claws were leaving red marks all over his body, and that the blood in the water was not only from the deceased Lord. Slowly and cautiously, Sesshoumaru drew near to the water's edge and then slid in with watchful eyes. Naraku never looked up, but the way he flinched told Sesshoumaru he at least knew he was there. Sesshoumaru carefully pried Naraku's hands away from his body, wincing at the destruction Naraku had managed to inflict on himself. There were marks all over his body, and terrible blood flecks on his neck and chest. Naraku suddenly looked up, eyes big and black and manic.

"I'm not sorry," he whispered.

Sesshoumaru was silent as he gently forced Naraku's arms to his sides and began ladling handfuls of water into Naraku's blood-flecked hair.

"He- he deserved it, and I'd do it again!" Naraku's voice was quickly escalating back into panicked rage. "I would kill him over and over if I could... All of them! I would kill them and I would make them suffer and- and I'm n- not a whore... I'm not!" His rage nearly evaporated with his last sentence, frightened and desperate.

"They are all wretched and cruel. I, I don't feel bad." He was shaking. He bit his lip and a glassy distant look slid over his expression.

"Do- do you hate me now?" he suddenly asked in a small voice. Sesshoumaru stopped working through the tangles of Naraku's hair and gingerly pulled Naraku to his chest. Their clothes melded together and tugged lazily at their owners. Naraku was sniffling and clinging to Sesshoumaru's broad frame.

"No, Naraku. I do not hate you, little one. And I know you are not a whore, love."

Naraku seemed to deflate against him and Sesshoumaru could scent the beginning of tears.

"I- I n-never wanted them to- to take it, I swear I d-didn't. You're the only one who I ever wanted to t-touch me. You believe me, don't you? I never-" Sesshoumaru cut him off with a kiss, feeling despair tug at his heart. The little hanyou was in so much pain, and yet there was almost nothing Sesshoumaru could do to ease his mental distress.

"Of course I believe you," he whispered, barely a breath away from Naraku's lips. "You are innocent and beautiful and I love that you trust me enough to let me be close." He slid an arm around Naraku's back to support him.

He continued to work slowly through Naraku's bloody hair. He gingerly peeled away Naraku's shirt, gratified that Naraku didn't seem alarmed when he did so. He let Sesshoumaru remove all of his clothes, and although he was shaking, he moved closer to Sesshoumaru's body. Sesshoumaru kept his hands on Naraku's shaking shoulders, and didn't dare look down or allow his hands to stray beneath the water. Naraku clung to him like his life depended on it, and Sesshoumaru grit his teeth against the unconscious claws digging into his shoulder blades. He carefully lapped at each of the wounds, earning a small gasp when his tongue laved over Naraku's neck. Naraku's arms wound around him carefully and he whimpered needily, exposing his neck for Sesshoumaru's mouth. He made another low keening noise, stretching himself out for Sesshoumaru's fangs.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru's vision went red and he nearly marked the little kumo on the spot, but he reined in his instincts and calmed himself. He conceded to Naraku's silent plead and gently lapped at the slender column, relishing in the little gasps he received. Without thinking, he moved up to Naraku's ear and curled his tongue around the pointed tip.

"Sesh- sesshoumaru..." mewled Naraku against Sesshoumaru's cheek. His arms tightened around Sesshoumaru and he writhed. Sesshoumaru pulled back, panting as well, red in his eyes.

"We, we need to stop." He growled huskily.

Naraku formed a pout and moved in to kiss Sesshoumaru lingeringly before pulling away, somewhat petulantly. They finished their bath in silence. Both aware that it wasn't necessary, Sesshoumaru carried Naraku back to their camp sight. The moment Naraku slid to the ground, Sesshoumaru's lips were upon him.

.

.

.

a/n- funny I think I forgot where this story was supposed to be going...

.

Chapter 9: Insatiable


	9. Insatiable

Chapter 9: Insatiable

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru was still asleep when Naraku gingerly slid out from beneath him and left the small clearing. He walked aimlessly through the forest, his mind alight with too many thoughts fighting for his attention. Instinctively, his hand came up to rest on his neck, where a light puncture disrupted the smooth stretch of pale skin. Although he had never himself underwent the luxury of Courting, he knew what the twin marks meant: they were claims of intent.

_When you become attractive enough, perhaps you will gain the attention of a Lord. If you make yourself worthwhile, he might even Court you. Do you know what that is, boy? He will mark you first, and then present you with a series of gifts. When the time comes, he will make the mark permanent and he will own you forever..._

Naraku shivered, and rubbed a thumb over the marks, as if seeking answers through the light sting of pain. Wandering to a river bed, Naraku found a large, smooth stone and went over to it. He curled into a meditative pose trying to stem the flood of memories that came with the stigma of a "mate". He focused on his breathing, and worked his energy inward.

His thoughts darkened.

_Worthless child, do not tremble like a coward! No Lord will every want you like that. No one will bother to Court you._

_Please father..._

_Do not cry, boy! If I am told you were disobedient to the Lord, I will punish you._

_So innocent. What beautiful tears you shed, pet. _

_Don't make me! _

_I give you the opportunity and what do you do? Fall asleep in front of one of the most influential Youkai in the Realm! Stupid hanyou! _

_Stop, stop please-_

_What a pretty little whore. Is my new mate even a virgin? No matter, I shall have you anyway. _

_Let me go!_

_You are beautiful, little one. _

_Stop._

_I'm not going anywhere._

_You promise?_

_I will wait as long as you need._

"Naraku?"

His expression must've been terribly distressed, for the way Sesshoumaru gazed at him reflected pity and alarm. Naraku bit his lip and looked down at his knees, realizing for the first time that there were tears on his face. His cheeks flushed with shame. How could he be so pathetic? He felt Sesshoumaru draw closer and he bit his lip as his instincts set off warning bells to run.

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru repeated, laying a hand on Naraku's shoulder as if reading his thoughts. Naraku winced and his body trembled. He felt terrible for wanting so badly to get away, but on the other hand he didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Did I scare you last night?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

At first, Naraku didn't really hear him, but as the words sunk in, his eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently.

"N-no it's not that, I promise!" He blushed fiercely. Stills from the previous night came back to him in brief glimpses. While they hadn't coupled, they had done just about everything else. Naraku's blush deepened as he remembered keening Sesshoumaru's name to the night. It had been the first time he had let himself share pleasure with his lover. Where before he had only satisfied Sesshoumaru's arousal, this time he allowed the act to be reciprocated. He shook his head again.

"No, that was... amazing." he whispered.

Sesshoumaru's hand on his shoulder tightened. He tugged the smaller hanyou into his arms and cradled him against his chest.

"Then what is it that bothers you so, my kumo?" he said to the top of Naraku's head.

Naraku shivered. "Just- just bad memories... It's my fault really, I- I shouldn't have let my thoughts wander..."

He hated the tears that continued to stream down his cheeks. Certainly Sesshoumaru couldn't want such a pitiful lover. Sesshoumaru squeezed Naraku against his chest, wishing he could will away all of the sorrow in Naraku's past.

"I'm sorry, little love. I wish I could make everything better." He mumbled.

Naraku curled his fists into Sesshoumaru's clothing, pressing his cheek against Sesshoumaru's steady heartbeat. He felt calmed in the powerful presence, yet the memories lingered just beneath the surface, fighting to escape the tight rein of his mind. The wound on his neck seemed to sting particularly venomously. He took a deep breath.

"If- if I don't want to be your mate, wha- what will happen to me?" he winced when he felt Sesshoumaru tense and his claws lightly dug into Naraku's sides.

"Do you not wish to be my mate?" said Sesshoumaru, in a very quiet, blank voice.

Naraku sat back, pushing away a little so he could properly look into Sesshoumaru's face. It had slipped into an impassive mask, but Naraku knew the signs of distress- the tenseness around his jaw and the bright alertness in his eyes. Naraku gulped, unnerved not only by the unhappiness in his lover's eyes but the unfamiliar lack of rage. Why was Sesshoumaru not angry? He looked sad, and hurt, and maybe a little afraid, but not angry, which confused Naraku.

"I do." he said quietly. Sesshoumaru seemed to relax a little, but the rigidness remained. "It's just- I'm just afraid." he mumbled, his eyes dropping away from Sesshoumaru's intense gaze. "If- if I ever refused you, if I couldn't do what you asked... I don't know w-what I'd do if you became very angry with me. What if- what if I'm not a good mate? Or if- if you scare me like L-Lord Hebi..."

"Never compare me to him!" growled Sesshoumaru lowly. He looked angry for the first time, but not at Naraku. "I am not that monster who took advantage of you. I am not any of the perverse, base animals that dared lay claim to you! How could you see me so? What have I done to deserve such judgement?"

Naraku winced and wanted to cry again.

"Please! I- I didn't mean it like that I- I'm sorry. Please don't yell at me, please... please just stop. I'm sorry!"

The high energy in the air disappeared as quickly as it had been aroused. Sesshoumaru gently gathered an anxious Naraku into his arms and held him tight against his chest. Naraku clung to his lover, as if fearing he would leave at any moment.

"I'm sorry," he repeated fiercely to Naraku, gripping him so hard Naraku was having trouble breathing. "I- I just don't know what I'd do if you saw me the same way as those hentai. Am I just another torment in your life? You are willing, aren't you? Please tell me you want this too."

"Of course!" cried Naraku, wrapping his arms around his lover. "It's not what I meant, you are extraordinary. It's just... It's just I don't know if I can be enough."

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshoumaru, perplexed.

"Just- just that, that I'm not pure and- and so many things scare me. And, and if I can't p-please you like a mate should..."

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. " There is nothing wrong with you, you are very, very pure, Naraku. And I thought we established a while ago how much you... please me."

"But-"

Sesshoumaru kissed away his protest and tugged a few errant strands of hair away from his face.

"You are perfect," he muttered around a second kiss to the kumo's temple. "I care for you very much, little love. I have marked you as my intended because I want you to belong to me forever... and I want to belong to you."

Naraku experienced a sharp thrill at the last part of the statement. _His_. Sesshoumaru could be _his_. He turned and met Sesshoumaru's lips in a impassioned and enthusiastic kiss. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against Sesshoumaru's, panting hard yet feeling contented and soothed.

"I think I want that too. I think I'd very much like it if you were... mine." he loved the taste of those words on his lips. Sesshoumaru grinned and kissed him again.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." Naraku mumbled.

Sesshoumaru kissed Naraku on the nose.

"I'm sorry for not waking when you felt so vulnerable."

Naraku scooted closer to Sesshoumaru and twined his arms around the back of Sesshoumaru's neck.

"It's ok, you're here now." The underlying layers of the statement seemed to sink in for both youkai. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and kissed his mate to be, moving from slow, gentle lingering, to hot possessive pressure. He was gratified to see the half-dazed expression when he pulled away. His smirk disappeared against Naraku's subsequent attack as he found himself pinned against the smooth stone. Naraku began to kiss and nip his way fervently down Sesshoumaru's body. Sesshoumaru forced down the part of him longing to flip them over and possess his teasing lover. He arched up when Naraku's palm rubbed the growing arousal below his waistband. To his frustration, the touch disappeared a few seconds later. He grit his teeth against a complaint, until Naraku's body slid down over his, melding them together.

"Could we- could we do what we did last night?" he whispered near Sesshoumaru's ear.

Sesshoumaru wanted to moan, but he repressed the urge in favor of leaning up and capturing Naraku's lips.

"We'll do whatever you want." he purred.

Naraku began to languidly undress above him, playfully swiveling his hips against Sesshoumaru's swelling manhood. Sesshoumaru groaned but kept his eyes locked on the performance before him, running his eyes over every inch of exposed flesh. When naked above his lover, Naraku leaned down and began to undress Sesshoumaru as well.

When the cool air kissed Sesshoumaru's skin, he arched up and moaned to Naraku's touch. His senses felt heightened, sharply focused on his talented little lover and his teasing attention. When the hands were replaced by a wet, warm mouth Sesshoumaru tossed his head back and whispered Naraku's name like a mantra. He gazed down at the kumo, locking eyes with the bright and lustful gaze of his lover, and he was undone. The orgasm rocked through his whole body leaving wild aftershocks and bright light at the edge of his vision.

Sesshoumaru waited for a moment to regain his breath before flipping them over and asking silent permission to touch his kumo. Naraku hesitated and then nodded. Like the previous night, he had his inhibitions, but he knew he could trust his lover if he gave himself over to him. Sesshoumaru slid down his body and before he could comprehend what was about to happen, Sesshoumaru took Naraku's arousal into his mouth for the first time. Naraku gave a surprised cry and then half-choked on a feeble protest. He tried to push Sesshoumaru away, feeling somehow unworthy of the contact, but his only response was a laving tongue that made his whole body shudder with ecstasy. He writhed and whimpered, trying hard to repress the urge to thrust into that wet, hot heat. His mind had completely blanked with the on-slaughter of different sensations. Sesshoumaru certainly hadn't done _this_ last night. He gasped when Sesshoumaru engulfed him whole and moaned when he released hard.

Sesshoumaru crawled up his body, licking his lips like a particularly satisfied feline. "Well that was fun..." he smirked, lazily capturing Naraku's kiss swollen lips. Naraku sighed against his lover, tasting himself on Sesshoumaru's lips but not particularly caring. He lay against the youkai lord, his eyes fluttering shut as the warm and drowsy sensation tugged him into a contented doze. He didn't feel when Sesshoumaru eventually lifted him up, or when they began skimming above the tree line on a billowing white cloud.

The next time Naraku woke up, Sesshoumaru's castle was in sight.

.

.

.

a/n- Yippy! finally updated. sorry for the wait. I guess I got a little stuck and then started working on another story over at fictionpress... Feel free to check out my original works, they're quite fun if I do say so myself. My pen name is "would not could not in a box". Anyway thanks for reading / reviewing and sticking with it. Happy Halloween!

.

Chapter 10: Spoiled Rotten


End file.
